Fitting In
by ewen
Summary: Sierra Kenobi is the most competent apprentice in the Jedi temple with Mace Windu as her apprentice. Her little eleven year old brother is the worst initiate up for the next Choosing Day. Will he find a master, the right one?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "Fitting In"  
  
PERIOD: JA[early]  
  
PLOT: Sierra Kenobi is the most highly thought of and proficient padawan in the Jedi order under Master Mace Windu. Her brother can't even find a master willing to take the small whip of a child with no excelling abilities about him. In fact he is the worst initiate up to be chosen on Choosing Day!!  
  
// at the beginning and end of a sentence indicates mind speech or mind thought.   
  
#######################################################  
  
"Hey Kenobi think someone will choose you next week?"   
  
"I figure my chances of being chosen about three initiates ahead of you are greater than you even being chosen."   
  
Obi-Wan really didn't believe his own words. He was not all that sure he would even be chosen. His grades were bad and his saber techniques were" atrocious". At least he thought that was the word Master Windu used when he tried to help the boy with extra saber training.   
  
He usually tried to ignore the comments from his arch nemesis, well one of them. Bruck Chun wasn't the only person that did not care for Kenobi. There were a great many others who were not his friends. In truth he had no real friends. It wasn't really his fault, it was his older sister's fault. She was the padawan to the honorable Master Mace Windu. There was only two other masters equal to him or so it was rumored through the initiate's quarters. They were Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Master Windu would not need to seek an apprentice next week. Sierra Kenobi would remain with him another five or six years and there were no plans in Master Yoda's future to take another apprentice. He stopped after he mentored Qui-Gon Jinn to his very successful Knighthood status.   
  
If his sister got Obi-Wan in trouble, which he thought she did, it was because she had one of the three best masters and was renown and pronounced the most studied senior padawan in the Jedi temple, Coruscant. *SHE* really was the reason Obi-Wan was resented so fiercely.   
  
Jealously radiated straight to Obi-Wan from the other initiates because they thought his chances would be better for getting Master Jinn as his master. Although they all knew Obi-Wan wasn't anything like his sister, they thought maybe because Master Jinn and Mace were such good friends or because of his sister's reputation alone, Obi would get the spot everyone would fight for next week; the honor of being the apprentice to the greatest master ever, Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
The news spread like a wildfire when Master Jinn notified his former master, Yoda that he, the rogue Jedi would finally return to the fold and begin again as other masters. He would take an apprentice this time. He had Xanatos out of his system now.   
  
Living in the swampy wilderness of Dagabah had a way of erasing a lot of old hurtful memories. It worked for him. However Master Jinn would be the first to advice anyone who asked, not to do it unless they were force blessed and possessed a lot of personal stamina. It had been needed. but back into civilization he would attempt to come. Start over Master Yoda said.The past forgotten, the future to look forward too.   
  
####four days later.######   
  
Obi-Wan sat out front on the temple steps doing absolutely nothing but daydreaming. He looked up when he felt rather than saw someone close to him. There before him, a ragged-looking, very tall man stood with two bags in his hands. Obi-Wan wondered if this beggar came to the temple in search of food or a place to stay.   
  
He knew from past similar experiences the Jedi order would not turn down a request for food by someone, but they would not allow them to stay. It was not safe for them or a Jedi. Someone could lay a trap that way..   
  
"Hey boy get up here and carry my bags."   
  
"Uhn… you…ugh… mean me? Obi-Wan stuttered his words and could not figure out why this man in front of him made him so nervous.   
  
"I am sorry but you can't stay here. If you would like some food and rest you may rest on these steps and I will go and get you some food.   
  
"Insolent little brat aren't you? Is this what the Jedi have to offer up as a future apprentice? How Master Yoda convinced me now was the time to return I will never know."   
  
Obi-Wan heard the man's words with his overly gruff and angry sounding tones, but he still did not know who this man was, surely not a Jedi.   
  
//Jedi do not allow themselves to become so bedraggled unless they have been captured and without water for say like a year.//   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled at his own mental joke to himself. However the huge man in front of him scowled even harder, if that was possible. Obi-Wan already thought he had to be the most evil looking man in the galaxy and he only hoped his personality did not match his looks.   
  
The boy eyed the very tall man again.   
  
"Did you here me kid? I said take my bags in."   
  
"I am sorry sir, I can't do that. I do however, have to go see Master Yoda."   
  
Obi couldn't have been happier when he heard the doors open behind him and Master Windu and his sister, Sierra stepped through them.   
  
"You heard Master Jinn, Initiate Kenobi. Take his bags inside while we hustle Qui-Gon away to Master Yoda."   
  
Jinn looked up at Sierra and Mace.   
  
"Glad to see you Mace, Padawan Sierra. This boy your brother?"   
  
Sierra blushed and shook her head yes. She knew Obi-Wan hadn't recognized Master Jinn in his condition. Bedsides, while she and her master had been paired with him from time to time when they went to Dagabah, she didn't think Obi had ever met him. She also knew her baby brother had made a bad, maybe even fatal impression on the master when it came to impossibly choosing Obi-Wan as his apprentice; something all the initiates were vying for.   
  
Padawan Sierra nudged her baby brother very hard with the toe of her boot to his backside.   
  
"Obi, do as your are told and quickly."   
  
Qui-Gon looked from sister to brother and shook his head.   
  
"Incredible." He slapped the side of his robe and Obi-Wan swore to himself he could see the dust fly up from the hit. I tell you it is incredible… Sierra is *THIS* your little brother you told me about?"   
  
Obi wondered if he had to ask the question twice to be sure he heard right. Obi thought Master Jinn had to be surprised as such a boy being the brother to the best padawan in the Jedi order.   
  
Sierra looked to her master and even stepped a couple steps closer to Master Mace as she called him, before she addressed Master Jinn's question to her.   
  
"Well yes sir...Master Jinn this is my baby.. I mean my little brother.. Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
Jinn laughed out loud, a deep belly laugh that rumbled from his belly and sent humiliating goose bumps down Obi's spine for he knew the laugh was at the expense of him and his actions..   
  
"Well I know how advanced you are and I had hoped to check your brother out during choosing week. I suppose I just wrongly assumed he would have the finely honed qualities and abilities as you. From what I see so far, he is nothing like you and from the looks of him and his actions today, I suspect he never will …."   
  
In that very second Sierra didn't care if Obi-Wan had made a bad impression on Master Jinn or not.   
  
//I do want my brother to become an apprentice next week, but I don't want him to be chosen by Master Jinn..//   
  
Padawan Sierra Kenobi really would like to give her baby brother more encouragement for the up coming choosing day in two days, but she couldn't. There was nothing to use for a basis of that encouragement. Unbeknownst to her master and Master Jinn, she overheard the entire conversation about Obi-Wan. They discussed him at great lengths the evening Master Jinn came for last-meal.   
  
He looked a bit different almost handsome thought Sierra *that* night.   
  
//Of course not as handsome as my master. If Obi-Wan saw him again he would probably not recognize him.. I know my master tried to get Master Jinn to think about Obi-Wan as his choice for an apprentice. However, I heard the way Master Jinn laughed. While Obi might not be the best at everything yet I bet he will be. How could he not? I also overheard them say his midichlorian count equals Master Jinn's himself. If so, why its he so clumsy in everything Jedi.//   
  
Sierra hoped to spend more time with Obi-Wan before they shipped out right after choosing day but her time at sparsely her own; her master gave her so much to work on and her finals also took a toll on her limited time.. She knew they might possibly be away for awhile. It would depend how their mission went. This would be her last time to offer up any words of condolence or encouragement to her brother, but still she hesitated. //I just can't bare to see that look of disappointment and possibly fear for his future etched on that little freckled face of his. //  
  
The future knight rubbed both sides of her head. The headache was sudden and from worry. She had a lot of those lately because it was even hard to focus on her duties for the worry she had for her little brother.   
  
He came to the temple just as she was made the apprentice to Master Windu. Since then the Jedi and herself had been the only family he ever knew. He was brought immediately after birth. Their shared mother and father only held love for one of their children, their first-borne, her. They were older when they had Obi-Wan and didn't want to be saddled with the responsibility of another child, *any responsibility*.   
  
Exact words spoken in front of Obi-Wan when they once came for a visit when Obi-Wan was three was that he wasn't wanted, wasn't plan and they would have nothing to do with him. They came only to see Sierra when she made it to senior padawanship. She had made a couple of visits to her family but it was kept hidden from Obi-Wan because he was not invited to go with her on those visits. It was not the Jedi to refused to allow him to go, his parents refused him any visitation at home with them.. She spent most of her time when she visited her mom and dad trying to convince them to see Obi-Wan occasionally. Her visits dwindled down to almost nothing because of their cruel refusal to allow Obi-Wan to accompany her..   
  
Now Sierra was about to run out of opportunities to help her brother. If he was not chosen he would be sent away, quite possibly to the Agricrops or if he was lucky enough to stay on Coruscant maybe a job as a senate page or buried in dusty books as he helped to maintain the temple archives. One thing she knew for sure he would never be allowed to return home and the one thing he wanted more than anything in the galaxy, to become a Jedi might be less than two days away from slipping right through his fingers. Rumor had it, no t one master had really considered Obi-Wan a suitable candidate for apprenticeship this time. It looked like he might not be chosen if the grapevine got the rumors right. She just wished someone would give him a chance.   
  
//He will grow into his abilities. He just hasn't peaked yet//.   
  
############The day of the choosing############   
  
All the initiates talked and readjusted their training tunics. Some made a north trip to the fresher just to be sure every hair on their head was in place, especially the feminine ones waiting to be chosen. The girls thought their looks might prompt some to choose them. //Shallow as that it is thought Obi. I am not even particularly handsome or graceful enough to be chosen if that was what being chosen was based on, bubbly personalities and the grace of a swan.//   
  
Obi-Wan surveyed his competition in the locker room as they prepared for the event that would shape their lives, give them a destiny if they were deemed worthy and capable of it.   
  
//I am not very Jedi orientated yet either. I can't win for losing. Nothing is as easy for me as it if for the rest of my initiate age mates. Everything seems so heavily stacked against me becoming an apprentice. Even Sierra has tried to ignore me. I know why, if I ask her what the odds are that I would be chosen she would have to tell me the truth. I know how she would hate to disappoint me with the truth, I already know. //  
  
#########One hour prior to the choosing event##########   
  
"Absolutely not. You can *tell me his midichlorians is equal to mine, but that will not sway my opinion of the child. I am not sure I will take an apprentice this time anyway. I read the reports of several and none are to my liking, None have met the overhaul criteria I have set for my next apprentice, the full package. I want the full package in my chose of apprentices. I want exactly what I have thought about and nothing less will do. Nothing personal I just think you and Master Windu have lost your ability to judge initiates if you think Obi-Wan Kenobi would make my perfect, well rounded apprentice. I will chooses my own apprentice by my own stipulations. If there are none here that meet them, I will just have to wait for the next choosing period."   
  
Jinn crossed his arms over his chest and stood in a defiant posture, Windu knew all too well. When he got this stubborn streak in him nothing, not even his former Master Yoda could overturn that stubbornness. It looked like Master Jinn etched in truth what he and Master Yoda suspected. He would not agree to take the boy, Master Yoda thought he should.   
  
"Listen to the force my beloved padawan, you do not. See in the boy what his potential is, you also do not."   
  
Jinn wheeled on his master. He laughed but it was a vengeful angry laugh.   
  
"Even the force would not have me take an apprentice I see no worth in, yet you try to throw the child at me anyway. In this I am right Master Yoda, I know it. The force tells me nothing about the boy. However I have seen with my own eyes, in his records and first hand as I sneaked in to watch him in saber practice. He is as clumsy as a giraffe just borne ,wobbling on gangly legs in an attempt to stand. I am noted for my saber abilities. Not pride fact. Nevertheless I doubt I have the ability or the patience to teach that one how to use a saber. Not correctly at least even in your life time Master Yoda. And at the rate you are going your life time will be forever."   
  
Jinn had a smile for his beloved master and gently squeezed his shoulder. Yoda however did not return the endearment. He was quite cross with Qui-Gon right now.   
  
Jinn snorted and Mace had to smile. Qui-Gon coud be bull-headed at time but in the same breath he had to mention to himself that Master Yoda could be equally so. He wasn't sure how this would turn out. He made a mental note to check back at the temple after he left to see what did happen even if Obi want chosen that day. He knew how persuasive Yoda was. .   
  
//No mind, Sierra will undoubtedly remind me to check periodically on her little brother while we are away, especially if he isn't chosen today. I only hope I won't have to deliver bad news such as to tell her Obi-Wan has been shipped away to the Agricorps. I fear that knowledge truly would interfere with her own Jedi apprenticeship.//   
  
Master Yoda had his own thoughts.   
  
//Convince the council I will, term at teaching Master Jinn needs. Maybe extra instructions needed by new padawans in the use of sabers. Also convince the council I will, Obi-Wan too meek and mild to go to the Agricorps at this time. Eleven too young I will tell them. Truth that would be. Normally thirteen they are before extradited to manual labor, failed initiates are. Later soon enough to be shipped off from his only home.. Recommend I will, Kenobi child to work in the archives down below. Much to keep him busy until Qui-Gon 's head is back on straight, it is. A little maneuvering on my part there will be. Maybe come together they will, only not now. Jinn finished not he has with his misery of failed apprentice., I think….. Time will tell. Time and a determined interfering master such as myself.//   
  
Both Mace and Jinn heard the little troll of a master laugh out loud, which was unusual. It was also a very unusual time for the little master to laugh out loud at absolutely nothing , as far as Mace and Qui-Gon could tell.…..   
  
Master Windu wished he could say or do something that would make Sierra feel better. He walked behind her as they boarded their flight to their next mission.   
  
Nothing he could do or say could bring the girl out of her melancholy. To have to leave the temple and not know for sure if her brother would be there when she returned was an inconsolable matter for his apprentice.   
  
The usually jubilant, happy and pleasant apprentice had turned into a grumpy tired and just out of sorts young lady.   
  
//I guess Master Yoda's words to me once were true, a female padawan can be more difficult at times and boy is she being difficult.//   
  
Although Mace knew it hurt her deeply to have to leave the temple at just that particular time, he knew Sierra must face her brother's fate stoically and continue her own padawan duties faithfully. Nothing less would do… What ever would be with the younger Kenobi would be. Her staying at the temple would not railroad the council's decision on what o do with him now that he was *NOT* chosen as a padawan.   
  
Although Mace occasionally still sat in on the council during temple business if he weren't on a mission, he refused to vote on this matter. He would have no part in shipping Obi-Wan to the Agricorps. To begin with, he felt him too young. Their normal policy had been not to send anyone under the age of thirteen. However, because of the lack of work on Coruscant or at the temple for them to do, it had become necessary to send initiate, not chosen by a master there anyway.   
  
The ship that Mace and Sierra were to depart on was five minutes away from firing up for takeoff.   
  
Mace was more than surprised to see Master Yoda, gimer stick in hand, nearly bouncing his way up the up the steps to the cabin of the space craft. Sierra had paid no attention to the little master at all. She pretended to be in deep thought over some Astrophysics problem before her on her data pad. Her thoughts were actually with her brother and his rejection of the Jedi apprenticeship program.   
  
"Master Yoda, you don't normally personally come right to the ship to see us off. Is there something wrong?"   
  
'Wrong there is always at this temple. Council bull-headed at times. See your apprentice I wish too. Have information I do that might lead to a better trip for both master and apprentice."   
  
Mace extended his hand in a motion to show Yoda where Sierra was, just in the back.   
  
"By all means, if it will perk up my sulking little apprentice, go right ahead. "   
  
Master Windu had no idea what news would bring Sierra out of her depressed state other than Obi had found a master. That, he knew would not be so The only master available that did not take an apprentice was his dear friend, Qui-Gon. His refusal of the boy had been quite fast and definite to the point of cruelness in his words of Kenobi.   
  
Mace was not sure of the message Yoda gave his apprentice, but when he saw her face light up in one of her notoriously infectious smiles, he knew it was very good and more than likely had something to do with the little initiate brother. She was being forced to leave Obi-Wan to ponder his own future, all alone without his big sis to help.   
  
Yoda huffed past Master Windu in the isle of the ship and gave him a little nudge with his gimer stick as he went to get the taller master out of the way. He turned and met the dark brown eyes of one of his favorite master, Mace."   
  
"Wonder you do, tell the girl what, that would make her so pleased?"   
  
"Yes, yes I am bit curious as to what could have brought such a bright smile to her face although I have to say I am quite grateful for it."   
  
"Idea it was, not mine. Thank the force you should. Told her I did Obi-Wan to stay and work the library archives for a year. Make her feel better it did. See him again, when she returns, she will. Know some of his future she does. Remind her I did, future always in motion to worry not. Tell you this part only I will. Insisted I have Master Jinn stay here and teach some of the new padawans lacking in good saber skills. Need the time here to focus he does. Do better here I think. Out of his mind Xanatos is not but a few months here teaching will serve him well it will."   
  
Mace's own face lit up in a smile that matched his apprentice's. He knew exactly what Yoda was doing. //He will say the force made him do it.//   
  
"You are up to one of your tricks aren't you, Master Yoda?"   
  
"Trick I have played on no one. Resent your inference I do in what the force has planned for those two. Wait and see we all will. Qui-Gon too I am afraid. Now mission you go on. Watch out for the child I have told your apprentice I will. Fine he will be until your return."   
  
Yoda turned to walk away, while he still mumbled to himself.   
  
Under his breath, "Trick he thinks I pull. Nine hundred years old I am. Too old for tricks. Rely on the force I do, when make a decision such as this."   
  
The little master shook his head and twitched his ears. He was a bit put off by Mace's assessment of his *tricks* maybe because he knew the dark complexioned master was right. //A little trick, a little force adds up to success I say. //  
  
#####One week after Sierra and Mace's departure#########.   
  
Qui-Gon spent most of his morning in the gardens of serenity, one of his favorite spots at the temple. He often sought quiet and calm after the initiates and padawans had long since gone to bed. This time however, he chose the morning to visit his favorite garden.   
  
He would kneel down on the lush green dew-laden grass and meditate. Master Yoda had often chastised him for not bringing his meditation mat .He insisted Qui-Gon would catch a cold from the wetness that soaked through his leggings, while he knelt there. Jinn always refused. He felt closer to the living planet if he could touch what grew, smell what released fragrance such as the wet grass crushed under his weight. Often the grass stains were hard to remove and the laundry droid would complain. It did not matter, Master Jinn would tell him. On his knees unprotected from the dewy grass was where he could best see, smell, and touch the loveliness that grew around him.   
  
That was the way he had been before he sought absolution and devotional time spent on Dagabah as he contemplated his place among the living. Xanatos had been a hard blow to his is ego, his soul and maybe most importantly his heart It always is to a point for any master if an apprentice under them decided to leave the order. When you have an apprentice that not only leaves the Jedi but also opts to follow the dark it was a crushing blow to Master Jinn. Never had it happened just so until Xanatos did it.   
  
Jinn rested on a bench near where he meditated that morning when he spotted a not- so-spry Master Yoda, hobble up to him. He did not usually think of Yoda's walk as a hobble but the "hobble" was more prevalent and made Jinn realize this beloved master grew older with each passing day. With his older age came the increase in his arthritis that stemmed from his diminutive height. Hard on the joints, the healers warned, for one so short.   
  
Qui-Gon had to smile. The healers had told him much of the same would happen to him as he grew older only for the opposite reason, his enormous height would cause more joint problems as he grew older.   
  
"Aye master, bad day for the bones hey?"   
  
Master Yoda cocked his head and looked up at his former padawan, although Qui-Gon was sitting, stretching his neck upward was still necessary to meet the sea of green which were Qui-Gon's eyes.   
  
"Weather through the pain and agony I will. Give your old master a boost you should. Sit I would like too and not on the ground today. You may sit on the dampness of the dirt all you want and commune with the living force. Choose I do commune from beyond the reach of its cold and pained rendering wetness."   
  
Qui-Gon laughed aloud as he picked his master up and planted him beside him. Jinn scooted over to give him more room.   
  
"Meditate today I see. Resolve anything have you?"   
  
"I have nothing to resolve Master Yoda. I told you when I returned. I have accepted what Xanatos did. It is over, the past now."   
  
"Humph… So you say padawan, so you say. Think your heart and your mind not healed yet from Xanatos' betrayal. Or chosen a padawan you would have…..."   
  
#######   
  
This story is real iffy. I put it out for your opinion. I may or may not continue it because of the summer and the slacked reading during the summer. 


	2. SO SORRY

I am sorry to do this to anyone who really enjoys my stories, typos and all, but I won't be posting any more on the FFN site.  
  
I have one reader who either doesn't like the plot, Thinks Qui is too gruff [he was suppose to be] and that all my stories are too similar. [Yes, I am guilty of that]. She also gives me tips on who and when someone may even call Obi-Wan, "OBI".GO figure!!  
  
Anyway I just can't take it. Until I become better at what I do, I will not be posting.  
  
I have won a couple of awards at another site and did not realize my writing was that awful, until *SHE* very graciously points it out on every story and every chapter.  
  
Sorry if you read it and thought that as well.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	3. Easier To Run Than Face The Truth

I had so much positive feedback how could I not finish my stories?  
  
Since this story stirred the hornets nest, let me clarify it for you, in case you did not read it correctly.  
  
Qui-Gon was not on a vacation, he sought total isolation to help himself get over Xani's betrayal. Why else would anyone choose Dagabah to hide out in.. He is not out of character. He is gruff and still not over what happened to him and Xanatos. He is very *IN* character for how I want him in this story. Qui is the one who believes he is over Xani, but Yoda thinks he is lying to himself.  
  
Yes, there were two sentences that did not have quotations at the end to signal the conversation was over. BIG SORRY HERE!!   
  
If you notice I do not post little chapters of four or five hundred words. Usually there are 3 to five thousand words and I make mistakes. If I didn't I would be asking George for permission to write, as does Jude Watson. [Which by the way, mistakes can be found in her books as well].  
  
Enough said, the person who gave me the *ADVICE* apologized and when I sign Peace before my name I mean it. I will presume all her advice was for my own good. Now read this and let me know what you think!!! Ewen  
  
##################################################  
  
"Please Master Yoda, I am at more peace than I have been in five years. It has done me a great deal of good to be here; to be able to spend time in my most favorite of places, right here in this garden, don't spoil it. There was no choice to make in apprentices. Not that they weren't worthy enough to be anyone's apprentices, they were. The *one* I search for just wasn't this this group. I will know him when I see him. The force has graciously granted me that much insight on my future apprentice."  
  
Yoda pressed his lips together and was content to let the tranquility of the gardens swirl around them and mingle with silence between the two.   
  
Master Jinn too, felt the serenity of this particular spot. It was one he was often brought to by Yoda himself to meditate after extremely hard mission or if things just hadn't gone right that day.   
  
After a lengthy time of stillness between them, Qui-Gon got up to leave.   
  
"I am sorry, but I have to check up on the class roster for saber training. It will start in three days. and I want to see what time I am scheduled to teach."   
  
Yoda only groaned again and nodded his understanding.   
  
"Master Jinn?"   
  
Qui-Gon turned at the formal name Yoda used. Usually he was his padawan or just Qui-Gon but never Master Jinn unless he was before the council and in trouble some way with them.   
  
"Do you require something of me Master Yoda?"   
  
"Too feeble today to go to the archives. Many steps there are. Put in an elevator they should."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled and walked back to where his master sat.   
  
"Master Yoda, you are the one so vehemently opposed to the elevator when it was brought before the council to have one installed. You said we all needed the exercise."   
  
"Past exercising, I am. However need some books I do."   
  
"Well if you can wait until I check the teaching roster, I will be more than happy to go there and get what books you need. Do you have the list of them?"   
  
From his pocket, Yoda pulled a slip of paper. Qui-Gon took it and read the list.   
  
Qui-Gon read the list and now it was his turn to shake his head.   
  
"Quite an unusual list of books for a master who claims not to be able to walk the steps to retrieve them."   
  
Master Jinn hesitated as he looked down at the paper in hand and read over the list again to make sure he read it right the first time.   
  
"The study of Samurai swordsmanship of ancient earth? My, ancient indeed, That planet hasn't existed in…. well… in several hundred years."   
  
"Four hundred to be exact. Opportunity I had once to go there. Enjoyable it was no matter how ecologically challenged and evidently destructive they were. Met scholars and practitioners of ancient samurai swordsmanship I did. Know further of it I wish too."   
  
Master Jinn helped Master Yoda from the bench and then continued with his errands.   
  
##########Later in the afternoon.########   
  
Qui-Gon was very pleased with the schedule. Neither too late nor too early were his classes he taught. After an enormous mid-meal, he decided the walk down the many steps to the book archives was, just what he needed after the meal he indulged in.   
  
Once downstairs, he walked toward the section of archives he thought he would need to find the books Master Yoda requested.   
  
His head was down and he was preoccupied going over the list. A quick glance up to make sure of his clear path and Qui-Gon saw the "boy". It was the one Master Yoda *suggested* he take as an apprentice. On one heel, he did a one-hundred eighty degree turnaround to walk out of the archives.   
  
//SO, that is why the old toad of a master wanted me down here. He is trying to force me into becoming acquainted with the boy. While I feel bad he was not chosen, I also know not all Jedi are meant to be masters, *warriors* as the young ones call us. It is just as dignified to help in the Jedi order… like…like he does here in the library archives. //  
  
Qui-Gon wasn't sure he believed that himself. Had he not been knighted in the Jedi order, he realized he would have been devastated. He truly believed being a Jedi master *was* his calling.   
  
//What if the boy believes the same. He must be horribly disappointed and sad.//   
  
Just then from behind him the *BOY* spoke.   
  
"May I help you," There was a long pause between them before Obi got the rest of his sentence out... .."Master Jinn?"   
  
Obi had to wait for the giant of a master to turn around to make sure he addressed him with the right name. This master was the size of Master Jinn but, he wasn't at all how Obi remembered him in looks.   
  
He hadn't even seen him during the day of choosing. Obi-Wan met him once, that evening on the temple steps.   
  
//He looked like he just crawled out of a trash dumpster that night.. Nothing like he does now.//   
  
Kenobi had been too nervous to look at the stadium stands, where the masters sat for their observation of the duels. He certainly had no desire to look at the most frightening master there, Qui-Gon Jinn. He had enough fear in his heart, without compounding it.   
  
With the greeting from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon knew the boy saw him and worse, recognized him. He felt sorry for the child and decided it would be rude just to walk away without a comment.   
  
"Yes, that's right, I'm Master Jinn. You are Sierra's brother are you not? What an outstanding knight she will make one day."   
  
The words came from Jinn before he realized it was like rubbing salt into a wound; to mention his sister and how great she would be as a knight and he, little tiny squirt that he was, would not hve the opportunity to complete his life's desire, to become a knight in the Jedi order.   
  
"Oh forgive me how insensitive that comment was to your feelings."   
  
Obi didn't know what he meant at first. Then he realized Master Jinn was afraid of harming his possibly already bruised ego with the mention of how excellent his sister was in her position as senior padawan to Master Windu."   
  
"No Master Jinn, please don't stop. I love to hear people brag about Sierra, although I am sure Master Yoda would say pride will lead to the dark side, however I am still very proud of her."   
  
Jinn had to smile. He thought he would be met will a dull unhappy dejected little kid and here before him was a bubbly bright-eyed eager child, or he seemed to be. Obi-Wan could tell the master's smile was genuine and sent one right back at him.   
  
"You certainly know Master Yoda well don't you?"   
  
"Yes he is very nice. Master Yoda and I spend a lot of time together and after... well... you know after I *wasn't* chosen by a master, he helped him work through my disappointment and maybe just a touch of anger. I am fine now.""   
  
Jinn laughed at that one, although he held it to a very soft laugh. Others were reading in the archives.   
  
"You know, I think Master Yoda is nice as well, but if you gave some knights and masters a paper to list words to best describe my former master, I don't think *nice* would be on a single one of them."   
  
Obi-Wan was curious now. He did not know about Jinn's apprenticeship to Yoda or he didn't recall anyone mentioning it. He did know that Master Yoda was quite fond of Qui-Gon and until just this moment when he saw the bight smile beam across the master's face so freely and sincerely, he never quite knew why. Now he thought he better understood Master Yoda's affection for him..   
  
"They maybe just don't know Master Yoda like you and I do, I guess. Master Yoda has helped me a great deal through all this. I mean not being chosen and all. I don't know what I would have done without him and sis."   
  
A worried look appeared on Jinn's face and Obi thought it was because of something he'd said.   
  
"Master Yoda hasn't promised you an apprenticeship with anyone has he?"   
  
//Surely Yoda would not speak for me as I have already spoken concerning this little one's inept abilities or his all out lack of them.//   
  
"Oh no, nothing like that, Master Jinn. Just probably the same pep talk he gives others when they have failed, you know. I can still be of use to the Jedi, important and productive, all that stuff. I may not believe all of it, but I sure appreciate hearing someone other than my sister say I am worthy of something."   
  
Whoops!! an instant tug to the master's heart. The first real feeling of sympathy for anyone since Xanatos left him. He knew all too well, he wallowed in his own self-sympathy and had little for others. However now, he found a reason for feeling sorry for someone, but himself.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed within himself a renew sense of appreciation and respect for the child so heavily burdened with disappointment, yet so readily did he bounce back from it.   
  
Jinn found himself much more relaxed under the scrutinizing eyes of the little failed initiate. He was certainly more comfortable as his conversation continued with the boy than he thought he would be when he first saw him. Qui-Gon saw the tension in Obi-Wan leave as well. His shoulders seemed to relax from the worry of their first meeting since the big master rejected him.   
  
//Maybe he was just as nervous as I was for our first exchange of words and then… My refusal of him on Choosing day. I wasn't exactly kind to him when I first met him and I looked like a homeless ruffian, quit possibly scary too…//   
  
Qui-Gon let his tense muscles relax under the worry of meeting the child he had to reject.   
  
"Well I have to see to the list I have in my hand. "   
  
"Could I help you Master Jinn?"   
  
"Well thank you Obi-Wan, but I don't think so. Master Yoda wants to do some research on that of samurai swordsmanship from the now extent planet earth. Way before your time, I'm afraid."   
  
"Before my time but I know a great deal of the Japanese samurai warriors. Even part of my name *IS* part of their dress uniforms. Obi."   
  
The master looked down, way down at the child. He was not sure what Obi meant until the little *librarian* explained it further."   
  
"OBI is the name of the sash the warriors used around their kimonos. I am "Obi" like their belts or sash…. Obi… get it.?"   
  
Jinn finally gave Obi Wan a look that meant he understood what the boy said.   
  
Obi laughed and covered his mouth quickly to stifle the sound that was too loud for the archives   
  
"I am sorry. I *can* help you find your books. I don't want to get into trouble or I won't have any place to live if I am put out of the Jedi temple for being too loud down here."   
  
"I doubt Master Yoda would turn you out of the temple, just for laughing, even if it is a little loud."   
  
Jinn, still surprised at Obi knowing anything about the samurai, could see the look of the smiling boy turn to a look of turmoil and trepidation.   
  
"You do have a home to return too don't you? I mean not that you would have to leave here, but if you chose to leave? Padawan Sierra talked at great lengths about your home and parents."   
  
Qui-Gon knew he was being noisy but he seemed drawn into Obi-Wan's misery, almost destined to share it, though he felt no feeling through the force of a bond trying to form as Yoda implied. The boy did have a home. Sierra had mentioned her family and home life to Master Jinn.   
  
"Yes you are correct, Master Jinn. Sierra has a home to go too, but I don't. I am not as welcome there, as she is. I guess I came along at the wrong time in their lives or worse yet, I *CAME ALONG* at all.."  
  
Obi-Wan walked Master Jinn over to where he could find what he needed. Jinn started his search only to be interrupted by the child who remained beside him, though his help was no longer needed.   
  
As Master Jinn searched through the books with not much luck Obi launched into a walking, talking encyclopedia of information about the samurai.   
  
"The most important thing to know about the Samurai, which in their language means knight-retainers, is that they are a great deal like us. Well there is one difference. When they first organized, around the mid sixteen-hundreds they had a legal ability to kill any commoner that spoke ill of them or showed lack of respect. They carried two swords one long, the Daito-kanta and one short sword, the Shoto-Wkizashi Their swords were considered the extension of their souls; the soul of their warriorship is what they thought of them as. They valued them much as the Jedi do their sabers. In the 1700's when it became illegal for the samurai to carry the sword or Kanta in public, they invented a short "stick" blade which was concealed in a cane, much like the one Master Yoda carries, his gimer stick. Like I said they were a great deal like the Jedi. A true Samurai warrior, as do the Jedi warrior, followed an unwritten mantra which held bravery, honor, and personal loyalty above life itself. The Daimyo, their leader was usually the most powerful and richest man in the Japanese empire. The samurai swore their allegiance to him and would die for him. In fact, like we think death is another of realm of life they believed there was no death or if there was, it was not a thing of worry. They freely accepted it. They had a saying they lived by. In the "Book Of The Five Rings", there is a quote. "The way of the warrior is a resolute acceptance of death." Cool. UHN?"   
  
Master Jinn watched the child's eyes light up with each bit of information he passed along to the Jedi master, who until now was a little back on his studies of ancient earth. With the hyped-up excitement from the way Obi told his story, one could easily be drawn into it and become curious about it, just as Master Yoda has basically done. He was mesmerized by the knowledge that came from such a small boy. This was not the usual thing that came out of an initiate's mouth. Even senior padawans would be hard pressed to remember so much about a culture that in a way was very similar as the Jedi. They were dissimilar mainly in their violence of their history. .   
  
"You do know a great deal and you have impressed me with your knowledge. Something I might add is not easily done."   
  
"Well I have to admit I was the one who told Master Yoda about the Samurai. Well not told exactly, mentioned them and got him interested. He had heard of them before. I imagine you don't tell Master Yoda much of anything. He knows everything. I mean he is really smart. Anyway when I mentioned they were similar and told him of some of the similarities, like the loyalty and undying commitment, he said he wanted to read more on it."   
  
"Oh so this search I am on is really as much for your benefit as it is his?"   
  
"Well I suppose, but I know about everything there is to know about the samurai, not bragging just fact.. Master Yoda wanted to learn more. He said we might discuss it over last-meal tonight."   
  
Obi dropped his eyes to the floor and toed the spilt linoleum with his boot.   
  
"He kinda spends time with me some evenings. Kinda to get me through this since Sierra is gone. Well, I have accepted it and all, that I won't become a Jedi in the way I had hoped. I guess he feels sorry for me."   
  
"I am sure Master Yoda spends time with you for more reasons than that. You can hold a conversation just in this and he loves it when someone speaks about something he is interested in and is knowledgeable about what you speak. I have to admit you are know a lot about the samurai."   
  
Qui-Gon hesitated to see if the boy wanted to say any more.   
  
"I have to go now. Maybe I will see you tonight. I might finagle an invitation to last-meal with Yoda myself."   
  
Obi smiled. He liked the idea of spending more time with this master. NO pressure to be something he couldn't anyway, an apprentice. The Jedi expected nothing from him, just friendship and conversation. That was all Obi wanted for now. That was all he really was privy too at the temple anymore.   
  
Qui-Gon left after Obi-Wan quite efficiently found every book he wanted. He was surprised that the young one had read everyone of them. What surprised him even more was the fact he suggested he would invite himself to eat with Master Yoda and Obi.   
  
//I can't do that. Master Yoda will have accomplished what he wanted, to pull us together. As along as he is in the Jedi order, until this thirteenth birthday, he can be taken by a knight or master as their apprentice, if they decide they wish too. Of course, Master Yoda knows that, he put that stipulation in the Jedi code for apprentices. No, I will just not ask Master Yoda to eat Last-meal with him. I will see if Adia is busy tonight or Plo Koon, anyone other than Yoda and Obi-Wan.//   
  
Yoda was beaming from ear to ear when his former padawan delivered his books.   
  
"Help you had to find these, you did?"   
  
Yoda's questions were always in a form of an answer only he waited for you to answer anyway.   
  
"Yes, you old toad and you know very well who helped me. You probably even exaggerated you aches and pains to get me down there."   
  
"Lie to you I would never, exaggerate maybe, but today I did not. Ache I do. "   
  
"Never mind, here are your books, enjoy them."   
  
"Chance you had to visit with the boy in archives maybe?"   
  
"Noisy we are today, aren't we?"   
  
"Padawan mine. I resent your words I do. Mock my pronunciation of them and infer conspiracy Obi and I have for you. Nothing is as wrong as your assumptions."   
  
Yoda hung his head to mime his feelings were hurt. Jinn however, could feel the mischievousness in his old master. When Yoda looked back up, Qui-Gon could see mirth written all over his face.   
  
"Yes, I spoke with the boy and found him to be quite different than I first thought. Intelligent little bugger he is, but I did not change my mind about me wanting him as my apprentice or not, I don't. Now is that all you wanted to know or should I go over the list of what I ate at mid-meal? Might take a long time though, as heartily as I ate."   
  
"Need to eat more you do. Thin from being away from my cooking, you are."   
  
"You have that backward my beloved master. I was thin from eating your cooking. I just haven't gained any since I left."   
  
"Then perhaps eat with Obi and I tonight. Go over some of these l books I wish too. Easier for him to recant tales from them than for me to read all of them it is. Correct am I not?"   
  
"I suppose. However, you will have to go it alone, you and Obi-Wan. I had thought to have last-meal with Plo Koon, if he is free."   
  
"Aye now know desperate you are for company. Come to my flat you will. Plo Koon and you have never gotten along. Help me prepare the meal you may. Feeble I still am but promise to the child I made. Break it I can not for too many tings his life waylaid already. More harm I wish to do to the child I do not."   
  
"Are you suggesting I harmed him by not taking him as my apprentice? You know that is not true."   
  
"Harm him you did not. Afraid I am, parents did all the harm necessary to prevent him knighthood in Jedi order. Lack of confidence hinders him. Self-respect he never accomplished for himself. The two combined, impeded his progress as a Jedi; kept the young one from doing his best. Expected the worse from himself he always did and saw to it "the worst was the best he could do?"   
  
"Stop, you make me dizzy when you talk in your riddles and that one was a doozy of a riddle. What do you mean?"   
  
"Parents made him feel unworthy of their love, of anything important. Maybe his own mind's way of seeing to it they were right. Failed in everything he did. Appease them he does right now. Proves them right he does with his failure here."   
  
Master Jinn was not sure if Master Yoda knew what he spoke up when it came to Obi-Wan.   
  
//Why would you prove them right. Obi should have wanted to prove them wrong?//   
  
"Look Master Yoda, you know as well as I do that if you are unable to prepare food you may send for a chef droid to do it for you and the child. I really can't stay tonight."   
  
"Can't or won't?"   
  
A touch of irritability came over Jinn that was unlike him when he was around Master Yoda. Nevertheless, the little troll had managed to bring out the worst in Qui-Gon. The master felt himself developing a headache and part of that "headache* was his beloved former master.   
  
"Can't , won't, does it matter? Like I said I will be having last-meal somewhere other than here tonight. Another time possibly."   
  
Master Jinn bowed respectively to his master and waited for his last words.   
  
"Can't is not the word. Won't is more like it and know the reason I do. However press the issue now I will not."   
  
"Well you won't have much time to press anything. After I went to the archives, I spoke with Master Windu and Master Gallia. Respectively declined the position to teach right now. I have requested and received a mission in two days."   
  
Qui-Gon knew Yoda would see through his weak-veiled façade; knew the reason for Master Jinn's abrupt change of plans. Change of plans so sudden, Yoda himself had not been alerted to them.   
  
Jinn was running again. This time it wasn't from the ghost of Xanatos Crion. It was the real life Obi-Wan Kenobi that made him want to escape the temple………..   
  
While Obi-Wan enjoyed his time with Master Yoda, he kept waiting for something. That was the only way Yoda could say it as he watched Obi occasionally turn his head to the door as if a miracle would happen and Master Jinn would walk through it. He would not however and Yoda knew the reason why. The boy had touched Qui-Gon in some personal, intimate way and he didn't want to deal with that level of intimacy as it would require if he took Obi-Wan as an apprentice or even became his friend. .. Proof of that was the trip he suddenly planned, ditching Yoda's idea for him to teach.   
  
//Still not accepted his fate and that of Xanatos Crion's he has not, also. Nothing I can do but wait until he has. Shame it is for Obi-Wan. New master I must seek now. Possibly Master Jinn knows better than I. Ready for an apprentice he might not be. Push him into something not prepared for I should not. Care much about him I do.//   
  
#################### A few days later###############  
  
The last person Mace Windu expected to see by his side in a battle for his life at that moment on Tecreet was Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had called the temple for assistance but the teachers were not usually sent out of rotation to help a fellow Jedi. That was reserved for the master's waiting for mission. When he left Coruscant, Qui was waiting for a class to start, not for a mission.   
  
Jinn jumped in front of the Hutt Mace had been very successfully fending off until Master Jinn caught his attention. He lost his footing and tripped. Luckily Qui-Gon was there to intercept the blow of the Temi sword being brandished at Mace at the moment.   
  
"I knew you needed the best negotiator to settle things here, but I didn't know I would be called on to use my saber expertise, as well."   
  
"Ha ha, I wouldn't have needed your saber expertise had you not drawn my attention away from my attacker."   
  
The Hutt downed by one quick sweep of Master Jinn's sword was injured, but would not die. He seemed a little surprised that two Jedi would engage in a quaint little conversation while they were in battle.   
  
The Hutts were never known for their battling one-on-one and could be easily defeated by the Jedi. That is of course unless the Jedi's attention was drawn from his adversary and a mistake made. It was necessary to stop the humor and salutations until they had battled three more Hutts.   
  
Jinn watched from the corner of his left eye while Sierra took out quite handily the fiercest fighting one of the bunch. She made the task look easier than it was.   
  
Battle over, both older Jedi short of breath whereas Sierra was yet to have to take a deep cleansing breath from all her activity.   
  
"Master I think we will have to bring along an oxygen tank for you next time. Either that or you need more exercise."   
  
Jinn laughed thunderously at that comment until Sierra practically said the same thing about him, his shortness of breath and alluded to the fact that he as well as her master, getting up in years.   
  
#####That evening camped just outside the city limits.######   
  
The first half of the conversation was an uncomfortable one. Sierra had to know every little bit of news about Obi-Wan she could glean from Master Jinn. He wanted to calm her fears and worry about the young one, however, it made him uncomfortable to talk about Obi-Wan. He did let her know the boy was fine and assured her he and Yoda had a growing friendly relationship. He told her about the last-meal plans Obi and Yoda had.   
  
He omitted the long conversation he had with Obi and that he came close to promising Obi-Wan to show up for last-meal only to renege on it. He certainly didn't plan to tell Sierra or anyone Obi-Wan Kenobi was the main reason he left the temple. He just wasn't ready to face such a close relationship as he felt could occur if he stayed there and saw the child often.   
  
Sierra excused herself to go to bed in the tent. Jinn and Mace lingered around the camp fire to talk over the events of the day and plans for tomorrow.   
  
"I wouldn't have stumbled had you not surprised me. I thought I was in a dream at first. I had no idea you were sent on a mission.."   
  
"I suppose you are not privy to that now that you are a real working Jedi with an apprentice. You don't know what the council's up too. Yes I decided I had no wish to teach right now, maybe later. "   
  
"I thought the entire purpose of your return was to stay."   
  
"I thought so too. I have had time to think things through and I felt I would be better off to get back into the swing of things. Instead of staying at the temple, I have decided to go on missions…lots of missions. At least I an not "holed" up on Dagabah pining my life away for a failed apprentice."   
  
"Yes, but are your running away from something else?"   
  
"You sound like Yoda. I am not running away from anything. I have accepted what Xani did. Now I have to just rebuild my life."   
  
"And leaving the temple will do that?"   
  
"It is enough you know that I didn't want to stay."   
  
Qui-Gon was glad that Sierra had retired to the tent for the evening. They stayed outside the city for their own protection. Out in the wide open they would know if a planned attack was imminent.   
  
"Now Mace what went wrong with the negotiations. After all, that is why I was pulled off my real assignment to come here and help you convince a bunch of unruly Hutts just why they have to live and co-exist with the natural born people of this planet. Their habit has always been to settle another planet and take over their government and its people. Why have the Jedi decided this time will be different?"   
  
"Because the people of Tecreek will not allow it. They are not prepared to give up so easily and I think it is admirable. Maybe a death wish but admirable. The group of Hutts here are ruled by Gibbon. He can be reasoned with, but a couple of his rogue outcasts decided to take it upon themselves to break up the negotiations and at the same time do away with its mediator, the Jedi, me."   
  
Mace waited and got no response. He tried to broach the subject again about Qui-Gon's quick departure from the temple.   
  
"I suppose I was surprised to see you because you seemed so adamant about your return and about the needed time at the temple for the next few months."   
  
Mace cocked his head in order to see Qui-Gon's face in the only light that was afforded them, the campfire.   
  
"No, nothing happened, if that is what you are hinting at.. I just wanted a mission. I found I missed the action, the vibrancy of them."   
  
Mace had a look on his face that meant he didn't quite believe his old friend. They did not share a bond but they grew up together since they were crèchelings and had for that long been best friends. If anyone knew him inside and out, it was Mace, besides Master Yoda.   
  
Qui-Gon was sure the little master still lurked nosily in his mind at times. Their bond was still that strong if both did not shield from the other. Of course it wasn't past Master Yoda to indeed be nosy and poke around in the privacy of Jinn's thoughts.   
  
Qui-Gon changed the subject for fear that Mace would catch on, that yes, there was a definite reason for leaving the temple so abruptly. That reason, was Obi-Wan Kenobi………..  
  
###############   
  
The samurai info will play an important part in the story later on.   
  
Credit where credit is due. My info on the Samurai was gotten from this book.   
  
The Samurai Warriors   
  
Miyamoto Musashi, "The Book of Five Rings"   
  
PEACE ewen 


	4. Showdown AT The OKCorralOOPS! I mean Jed...

With the help of Qui-Gon, Mace was able to successfully complete the negotiations. The Hutts' responsible for the attack was gathered up. The ones still out on the run, were seen too after the battle. Mace and Qui spent one more night together then each went their own ways on missions .   
  
Master Windu was not sure how long he and his apprentice would be out before allowed back to the temple for rest. However Jinn had no wish for rest if it meant returning to the temple, returning to Obi-Wan.   
  
Mission after mission, no matter how long , no matter how dangerous, Master Jinn took it.   
  
After three grueling months Jinn was literally forced back by the council. The need for down time outweighed their need for a good mediator. Jinn was given orders to immediately return to the temple. This time he would not escape. A class was already there and waiting, due to an illness of one of the knights teaching saber techniques.   
  
Upon his return, Qui-Gon was surprised to find Master Windu had agreed to teach a class in saber training while Sierra completed a semester of Biology classes. Biology in the sense she had to learn the numerous of species in the galaxy. Jedi must know how to react to each one according to their customs, the elements around them that sustained their life, and even their eating habits. She would be encouraged or as Master Jinn said forced to eat a batch of leech worms, favored by Calamarians. The class was to help senior padawans become closer to the living force by learning how others lived that were different than themselves.   
  
The Jedi were also around other species but there were some never even seen by the padawans until they are sent to a planet which was inhabited by the "strange ones", and some could be strange, very strange indeed.   
  
Sierra was glad for the first time that she had to endure classes, which normally she hated. She was a *hands-on* apprentice who sometimes, much to Mace's chagrin craved excitement of a mission; the challenge it presented. She cared little of what they ate for breakfast or if the air that sustained them would sustain her. In that aspect and her diplomatic skills she lacked what was needed to complete her training. It disturbed her master because Sierra Kenobi had all potential to be a great Jedi knight, but in order to do that, she had to be good to great at everything including diplomacy.   
  
Another thing that surprised Master Jinn was the way he felt when he found out Obi-Wan had found a master. Yoda, true to his words that he planned to his to it, the young one became a knight had managed to pull a master out of the air , Maybe not quite like that, though Jinn did remember clearly that there were no masters to be had for Obi at the time he left the temple. While Jinn had no animosity toward the boy, he had yet to see the Jedi knight potential in him and wondered what it was Master Yoda saw in him or what the knight that took Obi-Wan found so compelling about the child.   
  
//No matter, he has a master and I should be glad. It's not as if I planned to take him as my apprentice when I returned. I mean I didn't feel the guiding force telling me to take him as my apprentice. One day after Obi-Wan has settled with his new master and everything is doing well, my old master will have to admit that possibly for first time in over eight hundred years he was wrong about what the foresaw. He read it wrong or didn't listen right. Whatever led to the mistake he will have thank me for correcting it. He will have to thank me for not taking Obi as my apprentice.//   
  
Qui-Gon walked the last few steps to his class undeterred.   
  
Only thing now that pressed his mind was a nagging feeling of loneliness. A feeling he could not reason because he had adjusted to the loneliness from Xanatos' departure. This ran as deep as the emptiness felt when Xani, left but there was absolutely no reason for it.   
  
//It can't be the boy. Just as Obi-Wan has found the right master, I need to find an apprentice that is exactly as I want him and things will be fine. Maybe after my classes here I will go to the smaller temple which might have a couple of initiates, which are in need of a master. I will find an initiate that suits me, as well as I do him.//   
  
Qui-Gon pushed the double opens with the use of the force and entered the auditorium   
  
He hadn't seen Obi-Wan since his return and he didn't want too. However there in the front row stood the child.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi, congratulations, Master Yoda told me you had found a master. He didn't mention who it was. But I am pleased. Not that I would not welcome you to my class but this is for the initiates, the ones who just like you before, are about ready for their own choosing day. I do not teach the padawans during this rotation."   
  
Obi-Wan blushed and Master Jinn knew instantly he said something that embarrassed the boy, but what?   
  
From the stadium seats a deep throaty voice spoke.   
  
"Aye he's got the right class my old friend. You are teaching the worst of the worst. It is just that Master Yoda thinks it is demeaning to use those words, but truth they are. He fits because his saber techniques are as bad or worse than the other wet-behind the ears Jedi hopefuls. in here. None of them, handy with the saber and neither is my padawan. He fits in anyway; he's smaller than some of these nine and ten year olds. Just pretend he is another incompetent initiate instead of an equally incompetent apprentice."   
  
Qui-Gon looked around the room. Yes, Obi was probably the smallest in the class or close to it. He was not in a hurry to look at the master who spoke, he easily knew him by the gruffness of his voice. His voice matched that of his personality. Nevertheless Master Jinn did look at Master Riley Ja'Reen to acknowledge him and nothing more.   
  
There in the stadium was a crèche mate, not a friend of his, but an age mate anyway. He very similarly to Master Jinn suffered the same fate with a failed apprentice. His apprentice didn't bring as much dishonor to the knight because he left on his own accord and was not coerced into it by the dark side as Xani was. However that apprentice kept the knight from becoming a master and at forty years of age he waited for that step up in the Jedi order. He, to date had never taken another apprentice   
  
//Why now and why Obi-Wan? //  
  
Qui-Gon understood him all too well. He could even sympathize with Ja'Reen. From what he heard he vowed to take a much tighter rein on his next apprentice, if ever took one at all.   
  
//Such a bad time to decide he wants to be a master, especially for Obi. //  
  
"Knight Ja'Reen, if Obi-Wan is required to take this class for extra studies, I as well as the others will welcome him into it. His lack of abilities, do not need to be discussed before the others. If you would like to see me after class, we can discuss this further."   
  
"Oh Jinn, you are always so proper. I have no need, desire, or time to meet you after class. The boy is here and he'll continue this class. Maybe you can train some accuracy with his saber inyo the clumsy little fellow. I certainly can't and not for the lack of trying. No, he will remain here. Another thing, please don't tell me what I can do with my apprentice. Master Yoda thought I would be what the child needed. I welcome the opportunity, the challenge as it were. If he feels humiliated from being placed here, he should have worked harder. Maybe now he will since he knows he is already the laughing stock of the temple."   
  
Qui-Gon looked back over to see Obi-Wan shrink to the back of the class. Some of the initiates snickered behind hands that hid their mouths.   
  
There was nothing else to say and Qui-Gon felt the less said right now the easier it would be on the apprentice whose master had just humiliated him in front of his class mates.   
  
//What could Master Yoda have been thinking? This rough cut self made Jedi is definitely not what the child needs. Obi-Wan is too meek to survive Riley's training tactics. Padawan Kenobi is doomed to fail with Riley Ja'Reen as his master. //  
  
By the end of the class Qui-Gon had to agree with Riley reluctantly, but he refused to let the knight know he did.. The initiates in his class and Padawan Kenobi were the worst of the bunch when it came to the saber.   
  
By the time class was over Jinn head spun dizzily from watching the tangled legs of the children that caused them to fall, a saber lunge resulted in a trip to the floor because the child missed his target, and disagreements had to be broken up amongst the initiates.   
  
Master Jinn noticed the only one who said not a word of complaint was Obi-Wan. His gaze would occasionally break away from the class to look over at his master who sat with a intimidating look on his face.   
  
When the class was over Master Jinn sent everyone on their way. Riley walked up to Master Jinn and shook his hand.   
  
"I have to hand it to ya Qui-Gon, you are certainly more patient with those kids than I would have been. I would have cuffed a couple of them soundly on the side of their heads for some of the antics they pulled today. And that little one, the one almost as small as Obi, well I thought I could have laughed my head off when he missed that lunge and fell to the floor. If you noticed I held my laugh in. I knew you wouldn't have approved. That is where you and I differ Jinn. I have learned you have to be tough on them while they are young. If not, you might wind up with one like Xani or my apprentice Gerrub. Two *good- for-nothings* and you and I had the misfortune of having them as our padawans. Master Yoda has made me see I can become a master, just need a the right apprentice. Said he knew this one had no dark in him and I will say he is a natural born submissive. Does everything I tell him down to the letter. Of course I have explained to him what will happen if he doesn't. Isn't that right little Obi?"   
  
The man pulled Obi-Wan to him closer and Qui-Gon watched as Obi's muscles tensed up under the touch of his new master.   
  
//I don't seem to feel a connection between the two. Usually when two bonded Jedi are together another Jedi knows they are bonded whether it is a love bond, a soul bond, or a training bond. No, there is no training bond between Riley and Obi not even a hint of one. //  
  
"Well I am sure Obi-Wan will make you a fine apprentice. He is a studious boy."   
  
"Is that your way of saying he didn't get picked the first go around on choosing day because he is so incompetent, say for instance in saber techniques. I can handle that. I just don't want one that will leave on me. I get the feeling Obi here wants to be a Jedi more than anything else in his life . I never felt that with Gerrub.. No Obi-Wan will remain in the Jedi, no matter what. I will see to that won't I, Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi still with his tenseness throughout his body, bowed slightly and reverently to his master.   
  
"Yes master."   
  
Qui-Gon noticed he didn't hear the ring of cheerfulness in Obi. He was more depressed sounding than even in the library after he was turned down as an apprentice The child seemed so much more melancholy now. He actually seemed sad, which was odd considering aquiring a master was the most important thing to him.   
  
##########   
  
As soon as Qui-Gon left his class he went to see Master Yoda in his office. When Jinn laid eyes on his former master he was met with the thrown up hand by his former master to stop his objections before they even started..   
  
"Think you are only Jedi with problems. Solve all the ones I can I do."   
  
"If you are referring to Obi-Wan being paired with Riley, I would take exception to that. Why destroy the child's life because of a Jedi. Take one's destiny to allow the other to fulfill theirs."   
  
"Say this about you I would not allow anyone to do. Say it about Riley Ja'Reen you will not. No more troubled he is than you. Same reason your trouble stems from, failed apprentices. Obi-Wan possibly help one of you. If not Riley then who? Council on my back they were, to ship the child away. Promsied his sister I did stay in the temple he would. *Try* is not a word I use, so try I do not. Found him a master. Not the master I thought he should be paired with but one he has now anyway."   
  
"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare try to pass this on me. I think Obi will do very poorly with his master. I didn't feel a bond, not even a trickle of one shared when they were together. The child seemed to stiffened up in fear just by the touch of his master."   
  
"That did draw Master Yoda's attention. He did have some concerns about Riley Ja'Reen. Concerns he hoped would be proven wrong.   
  
"Fear you sensed in the child you did. Fear of his master he was. Not good if that is the case."   
  
Jinn squinted his eyes and gave his master a questioning look.   
  
"You know or suspect something you are not telling me. What is it?"   
  
"Voice this to you alone I will. Get back to no one else it should. Riley pulled from teaching at one time. To critical of the children he was."   
  
"I witnessed that today. While he did not crictize them too much while in their presence, once all of them left, but Obi-Wan, I mean his apprentice, he let them have it. I suspect there is more than being critical isn't it Master Yoda? There are great many knights and masters who are too critical of their students and though it is frowned upon, sometimes it is ignored. Why are you concerned so much about Riley's sharp assessment of the children or Obi-Wan in particular."   
  
"Cruel he might become. Suspect it I do, though no proof of it yet. Classes he had, reprimanded for his cruelty he was. Stopped he did but still…."   
  
"But you still let him have Obi-Wan, one of the meekest of children I have ever seen come through the temple in a number of years That is why he was not chosen. He didn't have to fight in him his sister has. I have a feeling though he could get things done easily in negotiations because I feel he is close to the living force and those around it."   
  
"Right you are, my padawan. See some of his worth you do, even now. Shame it is all of his worth you were not privy too. Then taken him yourself you might have. Late now to talk of the past. Look for the future we will and in Obi's case hope for the best. Since news you bring of Knight Ja'Reen's still critical opinion of all children, just not sure now made the right decision I did for Obi-Wan Kenobi......…."  
  
################  
  
Today as he entered the arena area to go to his office, Obi-Wan was there yet again an hour earlier than the rest, deep into what Jinn assumed was a samurai saber techniques only without the sabers.   
  
Today was not the first day Master Jinn had stumbled on to Obi-Wan deep in an imaginary battle with himself. More than once Master Jinn entered the training arena where he taught his class only to find Obi-Wan there long before the others. He would be in the middle of what looked like a kata, but it was movements from his samurai warrior stories the ones Obi-Wan and Master Yoda shared an interest in .   
  
His elegance in the samurai movements couldn't be matched by another apprentice his age when executing the Jedi katas and saber techniques.   
  
//While the samurai warriors movements are quite exquisite in their own rights, they would not successfully fend an attack as definitively as the Jedi fighting techniques would. Maybe he could incorporate some of his samurai movements into his Jedi katas. His mobility would have to become more precise, more fluid. //  
  
Master Jinn thought it admirable that the boy came to practice even if it was the samurai movements. And practicing those movements, which were similar to the Jedi's katas could only make the child more lithe and light on his feet., or so the master assumed.   
  
//It can do nothing but strengthen his abilities to do his Jedi katas.//   
  
Without being seen, the master turned and entered the small office where he kept his evaluations of his students on filed data pads.   
  
He only just sat down and started to go over the first report when the thundering harsh voice of Riley Ja'Reen could be heard resonating throughout the training hall. It startled the Jedi master. He couldn't imagine how Obi-Wan felt because the voice was being directed entirely at him and it grew angrier with each word that came out of the knight's mouth.   
  
"What in sith spawned hell are you doing. That is not any Jedi katas I have ever seen. You better have a very good excuse for this . I told you explicitly to come in here and practice and I find you doing…. Doing…. I don't know what you are doing. Is it some of the samurai crap you have been reading about after night after your homework?"   
  
Obi-Wan, usually a meek and timid child took on a defiant pose against his master now. Samurai junk as he called it was real and honorable and unique thought Obi-Wan.   
  
Master Yoda thinks so too. Obi only thought about Master Yoda.His master had already came very close to banning him from visiting with Yoda. Riley said Yoda pumped Obi-Wan's head full of mystical and magical days gone by things that had no use in the world today. i.e. Samarium warrior swordsmanship.   
  
He refused to stand there and not defend his choice of reading or his choice of loosening his muscles. He really intended to do his Jedi katas, but….. After he worked and heated his muscles up with the samurai techniques. It was something he could do and do well. Obi took pride in it and he would not allow anyone, even his own master to take that away from him.   
  
"Samurai traditions are not crap . They are not myth or legends They were very similar to the Jedi. I did plan to obey you. I only used these movements to loosen up because I am very familiar with them."   
  
Riley glared down at the boy. Jinn could see the knight's annoyance at Obi rising. At first thought Jinn wanted to go out and stop this confrontation between the two. However he knew it was not up to him. Riley was not abusing the boy, he was correcting him Something Qui-Gon had done many times with a padawans although with thoughts of regret he remembered he did not do it nearly enough with Xanatos.   
  
//That is why he sounds so much harsher. He has his own failed pad wan to gain direction with when teaching this one. Would I be any different if I now had a padawan and that said padawan disobeyed me.//   
  
Jinn could see both sides of the disagreement, but he felt the most compassion for the smaller Jedi; the boy he had come to have a kinship with without even thinking of it..   
  
Riley reached out with his right hand. Jinn suddenly sucked in a breath of air deeply and held it. As Riley's hand came down, Master Jinn physically flinched because he assumed Riley planned to land a blow to the boy's face. That was not the case. Only then did Jinn release the breath he unknowingly held and watched as Knight Ja'Reen grabbed the boy roughly by the shoulders and shook him very hard.   
  
"Next time I find you not doing what I told you to do , you, young man will be very, very sorry. Is that understood. Now get this Samurai junk out of your head and concentrate on what is at hand, what you have to learn. No wonder no one wanted you first choosing. We are kind of like the misfits of the Jedi you and me maybe even Master Jinn. He, like me had a failed apprentice. That's why I'm glad he teaches you this class. He will be like me now when it comes to making you wee fellows tow the line."   
  
That seemed to anger Obi-Wan even more. He shook himself from his master's grip   
  
"Master Jinn is not like you at all. He is not mean, cruel, and carry his past in front of him, like a badge, like it mattered now.. He is a kind master and I only wish I had him as my master and not you."   
  
Master Jinn winced at the words that came for Obi's mouth. The child didn't really know him or his master.   
  
He doesn't know what we have been through. Then again do I really know what Obi is being subjected too by his new master behind closed doors?   
  
He found himself holding his breath again because he felt sure the knight would strike the child now after the venomous words that spewed from his mouth."   
  
Instead the knight started laughing; almost maniacal jeering at the boy. He crossed his arms and glared down at his new little padawan.   
  
"Listen *little* Obi, you know nothing of Master Jinn. Maybe talked to him once, but truly nothing of his past with an apprentice marked by evil itself.. He holds the same animosity toward padawans as I do. I better see some improvement by you in this class. Is that understood or a more private meeting will be forthcoming between us in our quarters and I will come out the winner. As for how you feel about me, I could care less. My goal is to become a master. To become a master, I must train a padawan successfully through to knighthood. I am certainly old enough now, almost Qui's age. I don't plan to let some little snot nosed discarded initiate-made-padawan keep me from it. Oh and another thing…."   
  
Master Jinn relaxed when he thought Knight Riley was leaving but watched him return just as quickly.   
  
"When you return to our quarters you will find all those ridiculous reading materials. Books, pamphlets, and data pads on your samurai warriors locked safely in my closet. You need to focus on becoming a JedI, not "playing days of old " in an imaginary world."   
  
Obi wanted to tell him he hated being called little. He also wanted to tell his master the Samurai warriors were not myth, but factual people who lived their lives like the Jedi, well in part. Hoewever he knew he pushed his master too far already and that was far enough for today. He already knew what Knight Ja'Reen was capable of.   
  
Obi's mind wondered back to a few days before when Riley Ja'Reen had another outburst, violent and similar to this one. Obi-Wan did not come out the winner that time nor did he even think he would this time if he pushed the man too far. He knew well what Knight Riley Ja'Reen was capable of.   
  
//I already suffered once, the consequences of getting my master angered to the point of no return. I have no desire to have the results of his disdain inflicted on me again…//  
  
What followed the near catastrophic confrontation between Yoda and Obi-Wan's master brought on an uncomfortable silence through the rest of the evening. Riley just finally came out and said he did not appreciate the idol worship of myths and legends being encouraged to Obi-Wan as if it could in some way matter as far as becoming a Jedi. He felt the boy let his mind drift to the imaginary and did not focus on the hear and now.   
  
The food prepared stuck in Riley Ja'Reen's throat. Leastways it seemed that way to Qui-Gon as the knight cleared his throat and swallow hard with each bite he took   
  
//Maybe he fears Yoda poisoned him for being so vehemently opposed to his views about Obi-Wan //  
  
The master smiled at his own humor only to be immediately rebuked by his former master who had been gripped with a case of a sour mood.   
  
"Funny you find something Qui-Gon? Share it with us you should. For amusing evening I have not had."   
  
"No Master Yoda, just a thought of something in retrospect."   
  
"Lie well been able too you never have. Is no different now."   
  
That about summed up the evening.   
  
Jinn went away from Yoda's with thoughts of Obi-Wan being a failure as his master said.   
  
//How could he not be. Ja'Reen has not even formed any kind of bond with the boy. Maybe I should talk to him in private. Maybe like I, he fears a repeat of what happened with his previous apprentice. That could be it. It might not have anything to do with him not adjusting to Obi. Maybe he has to adjust to having another padawan with the fears of him turning just like I have. //  
  
Riley on the other hand, walked away with renewed determination to show both Yoda and Jinn, who seemed to share Yoda's views of what an outstanding padawan Obi-Wan was, just the opposite.   
  
A dud, a mistake, and an anomaly with no Jedi traits other than possessing the force within him. Obi-Wan Kenobi should have not been brought into the Jedi fold.   
  
Riley became so angry and worked up with his thoughts that he nearly knocked another knight down and did not even say he was sorry. He stomped angrily down the hall and continued his conversation with himself.   
  
Yes, I will prove they are both wrong, no matter how high and mighty they think they are in the Jedi order.   
  
Not exactly proper Jedi thoughts but Riley was not feeling particularly Jedi at the moment. Remembrance of his own failed padawan fueled his determination to prove Yoda and Qui-Gon both wrong!!!! Obi-Wan Kenobi would fail as his apprentice just as he told them he would.   
  
############About a week later#############   
  
Qui-Gon noticed the deterioration of Obi-Wan's bubbly personality over the last few days. He thought his announcement today to the class would greatly improve the little padawan's disposition. It did the opposite or worse. It created havoc in the boy's life.   
  
A tournament was just around the corner for the initiates and some padawans to show their improvement in katas and in their saber training. Right before Qui-Gon dismissed his class, he informed them that he expected them to sign up for at least two of the events next week. He assured all of them as he looked Obi-Wan straight in the eye that they had all were much improved and deserved to show off those honed properties and talents.   
  
Master Jinn busied himself putting practice sabers away as he watched his small group of children stand in line to read the list of activities and then sign the list for which they chose. He watched more intently when Obi-Wan attempted a swift exit from the room, bypassing the line of students and without choosing an event to participate in. Master Jinn quickly stored the training sabers and followed his littlest student out the door.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi, it is usually a wise move to do as your instructor instructs you too. I did not see you sign up for the tournament next week. Is there a reason? Do you wish to think through which activity you want to perform in? Maybe you will allow me to make a suggestion or two as to what would be your best category in improvement?"   
  
Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the hall which now seemed much smaller than it was. He wished he could have been further away from Master Jinn. He didn't want him to feel or see the hurt in him and most of all he didn't want his teacher to notice the tears that welled up and threatened to spill over.   
  
"I don't think I should sign up for any events Master Jinn."   
  
"Why is that young one? I thought I made it clear that *all* my students must choose two events they want to perform in. I am not making you commit a criminal act. It is so the council masters as well as others may see how much movement have been made by those who… well you know who…"   
  
Jinn hesitated a second. He was not sure how to say his students were the worse at the temple, though they had made great strides in improving their saber techniques and kata movements.. Those improvements needed to e seen by others.   
  
Just as Master Jinn was about to put a word in that would describe what he had come to fondly and privately think of as his "misfit cherubs", Obi-Wan reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. It shows signs of being crumpled up, followed by an unsuccessful attempt made to straightened it out. He slowly took the paper.   
  
"What's this?"   
  
Obi-Wan did not answer for there was no need. Jinn launched into reading it as soon as it was handed to him.   
  
In a not-so-nice manner, Master Ja'Reen wrote Master Jinn that under no circumstance would Obi-Wan be permitted to participate in any of the activities during what Riley called their little show-and-tell day. Master Plo Koon, in a passing conversation mentioned it to Knight Ja'Reen. He had prior knowledge of the event and wrote his disapproval of it.   
  
Padawan Kenobi's master also went on to say that he refused to be humiliated by his apprentice in front of the other masters, especially some of the visiting masters from other temples and the council masters themselves.   
  
Qui-Gon's first instinct was to crumple the paper up as Obi-Wan had evidently done, but he stopped short of showing his growing displeasure at Riley Ja'Reen's words that humiliated and belittled his own apprentice.   
  
//It would be unwise to let the child see how I really feel about his master's rude and hurtful comments. My blunt disapproval of Riley's ridiculous demands would be overstepping my boundaries as Obi's instructor. Riley Ja' Reen is his master and I have to believe what he does, he does for Obi-Wan's benefit and not his own selfish ideals. //  
  
Master Jinn might not be able to voice his thoughts about the note but he could certainly think them to himself which is what he did. All his thoughts were negative about the knight.   
  
"UMH…. This looks like this note went to the trash before it reached me. Is that true Padawan Kenobi?"   
  
Obi's head never raised. He stared at Master Jinn's boots the entire time his saber instructor spoke to him. The last thing the little padawan wanted to do was raise his head to meet the eyes of Master Jinn. He had too though, when he felt a rough hand gently tuck itself under his chin and force his head up.   
  
Jinn saw hurt and misery in the deep-set eyes of blue that was overwhelmed by his emotions. As he continued to look in the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi it was then he noticed the dark circles around his eyes, the crinkled little brow that indicated worry on it, something a small one should not be doing. And something more alarming. Qui-Gon could feel the quivering of the boy's chin that lay under his gentle touch.   
  
//Why so unhappy and seemingly fearful? Especially now that he has been chosen an apprentice…. Unless things are not going as they should between master and apprentice./   
  
The Jedi master still held the boy's chin in his hand as he waited for an answer. The touch between them was like small electrical charges. Before Obi could answer his instructor, Qui-Gon released his hold because the unusually strong connection startled him. Obi, on the other hand was to scared to notice what just transpired between them.   
  
"No Master. I mean I didn't throw it away after I read it. I crumpled it up."   
  
Jinn felt the fear that emanated for Obi-Wan, but he also saw the wrong Obi had committed. The note was addressed to Master Jinn and should have been delivered to him personally. It should not have been crumpled up because Obi should not have had the audacity to read it beforehand. Qui was just glad he admitted his error and did not lie about it.   
  
Now the master regretted the position Obi-Wan had put him in with his honesty. There was no desire to see Obi-Wan get into trouble, quite the opposite. Had Jinn been the master to Obi-Wan when this issue was addressed, he would have been more proud that the boy admitted the truth and less worried about his error. He knew though that Master Ja'Reen would probably not share his views.   
  
//I will just have to sit Riley down explain it to him. In order for him to help Obi with his mistakes he has to be told them first. I am sure he is more than capable of handling such an error made by his apprentice. Surely a bond has been formed between them now. That will only aid solving the quandary of this situation. They can be more open with each other if the training bond is in place. //  
  
Even as he spoke the words, he knew he was lying to himself. He could feel no bond in Obi's mind because for some odd reason he was very perspective to this little particular padawan's force signature. Qui-Gon raised up from his bent position, back into an upright state and arched the kink out of his back.   
  
He waited to see if Obi-Wan would say anything else but the boy just stood there. He dropped his head earlier to fix his stare on the floor as soon as the master released his grip and that is how he remained, like a statue.   
  
"I have to speak to your master about this . You do understand don't you Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi scuffed the tiled floor of the hall with the toe of his boot and hesitated even longer before he answered. With a long sigh he finally managed to speak.   
  
"I suppose Master Jinn."   
  
"However I plan to speak to him as well about allowing you to perform in the events next week. As for reading a private note, I don't think that will create too much of a problem after you and your master discuss the wrongness of it."   
  
A touch of anger clearly showed in Obi-Wan's face as he finally raised his head again.   
  
"I wouldn't be too sure, but I do understand your need to tell him. I will accept what ever comes my way."   
  
//Comes his way? Surely extra meditations and a long talk will be in order, nothing more. Why do I sense so much fear in this little one? //  
  
Until now it hadn't entered Jinn's mind that possibly Riley was a master that took discipline to a higher degree than would Master Jinn ever think of doing. Some masters had a soft side when it came to their apprentices, some were as hard as rock; more unemotional than even the Jedi mantra dictated they should be.   
  
Jinn's shook off his thoughts of less than easy going masters and tried to ease Obi's worries.   
  
"I would think it won't be so hard when you tell your master what you did. As for me I will speak to him about the events."   
  
Both the instructor and the student were so involved in their conversation, they didn't notice Riley Ja Reen turn the corner of the hall and ran right into the middle of their little *chat*. He heard enough of the conversation to know Obi-Wan had done something he shouldn't have.   
  
Obi-Wan's new master stomped over to where they stood and reached for Obi-Wan. With one quick jerk he spun the boy around to face him. Both startled apprentice and Master were not sure what was going on. Things were happening so quickly.   
  
"Just what kind of trouble have you caused now Kenobi? Remember my promise to you the last time you made a mistake? Must I follow through with it now?"   
  
Master Jinn wanted to speak in defense of Obi's error, but even he couldn't grasp the words through the turmoil that consumed the space around him.. The fear that exuded from the boy was so obvious, one didn't need the force to feel it. The child's little body was suddenly gripped with trembling fear under his master's touch. His lower lip quivered even more, making Obi's attempt at forming words impossible. He tried to stammer out an explanation to his master but Obi-Wan was so overwhelmed with fear that not only was his speech an effort ,it was agonizingly impossible; a painful effort that could not be conquered just yet.. Jinn could only revel and watch in confused silence at Obi-Wan's failed and feeble attempt to do or say anything. Instead he remained frozen with unadulterated terror under his master's stare.   
  
//How could a pair work as a master and padawan team when the apprentice is so clearly terrified of his master?…//   
  
Knight Ja'Reen pulled Obi-Wan around and toward him with such force Jinn saw the young padawan grimace in pain.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear at the last-meal I shared with you and Master Yoda. Must I ask the council to see that both of you are kept away from my apprentice?"  
  
################################  
  
"HUMPH Maybe watch his step Knight Riley JA'Reen should. Carry a big stick I do for nothing. Find out the reason I have it he will if comments like the one stated to you are not quelled. Think who he is does he? Maybe should go to his apartment myself and explain I am high master here. Dictate to me when concerned for an apprentice he should and can not."   
  
Qui-Gon's passed along Riley's statement about asking the council to have Yoda and Jinn barred from seeing his apprentice on a private level, because of the Samurai warrior stories Qui assumed.   
  
// I don't even know that much about them. I only suggested Knight Riley watch the boy do the aerial movements and swordsmanship that he mimicked and finely honed from the samurai tradition. Why is he so very angry over it?//   
  
"I think you should just calm down Master Yoda. Maybe we could figure out why he is acting this way."   
  
"Why indeed. Talk about the head council master that way he should not. Bar me from a visit with any student in this temple Master Ja'Reen most incapable of doing. See he is, brought down to *my* size I can do very well, along with the help of the rest of the council. Monopoly on viciousness he has not. Stir up a little hornet's nest over this I can."   
  
Qui-Gon was familiar with Master Yoda's odd little sayings like the one he just quoted about the hornets, but he was not accustomed to his former master showing signs, blatant, obvious signs of being angry. Right now the nicest way to put Yoda's emotional state would have been a" tad riled" up but Master Jinn didn't even want to bring that observation to Master Yoda's attention.   
  
The *much* older Jedi master clearly shared a close relationship to Obi to be so venomously upset over Riley's words. Of course Master Yoda would defend any padawan in the order just as vehemently if he felt their master was being in some way unfair.   
  
Qui-Gon walked over to his beloved former master, knelt beside him, and rested his hand on Yoda's shoulder.   
  
"I do agree we need to discuss this further Master. However I think maybe you should meditate on it first. You seem…...well you seem almost out of character for yourself."   
  
Jinn did not want to tell the "ancient one", he seemed down-right angry.   
  
Yoda nudged his gimer stick toward Master Jinn.   
  
"On council do you sit Master Jinn? Old as me are you? Until both of these statements I make come true tell *ME* what to do you will not. Know what I must do and do it I will."   
  
Yoda straightened his little tunic, proportioned and tailored just so for his diminutive size and walked to the other side of the room. Well he didn't really walk there, he began a pacing cycle over and over until Qui-Gon thought he would wear holes in the already too-thin carpet under their feet.   
  
Jinn remained knelt on the floor and looked like he was meditating . In away he was. He asked the force to find a way to deal with his little former master; to gain control of a side of him Qui-Gon had never seen even when Yoda dealt with the most trying of times with Jinn as his apprentice.   
  
The room was filled with silence. The only thing to cut through that silence was the left over aura of Yoda's brooding over the Knight's words. With nothing more said, Jinn left his former master, determined to stop this friction between Yoda and Riley before it went further. He took it upon himself to find a way to calm the little troll.   
  
#####Day of the tournament.######.   
  
Masters, knights, and padawans alike filed out of the practice arena with renewed appreciation for what had become affectionately known as Jinn's *Misfit Cherubs*. Everyone knew how poorly inept the young ones were in saber training and kata executions if they were placed in Jinn's *special* class. However the performances by his students revealed a much improved little bunch. All of his students had improved greatly and the masters took notice of that. They might well consider some of them as their apprentice the next choosing day.   
  
Jinn still had three or four months to work with the young ones before they would experience that special day of a chance to be chosen by a master, several which witnessed their drastic improvement and congratulated Jinn for it . One could only speculate that the little misfits would have to shuck that name for another by the time the training period was up with Master Jinn.   
  
All of Jinn's students could be very proud of themselves today. Well not all. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been held out of the tournament. To keep from escalating an actual war between Yoda and Knight Riley Ja'Reen Jinn relented and used Obi-Wan's already padawan status as a way to get him out of participating in the tournaments..   
  
He told Riley since Obi-Wan had a master, he would not have to participate in the tournament but he expressed to Obi's master that he would like him too. Riley was not as congenial as Master Jinn. He refused Obi-Wan admittance in the tournament. The sullen little padawan sat off by himself as if shunned and watched the tournaments.   
  
Jinn noticed him as he rested against the wall closest where he could call out commands to those in their mock battles. Qui-Gon had to make himself not look at Obi-Wan. He turned his stare away from the little padawan and back to his students where he stayed focused the rest of the afternoon until the mini tournaments were over. That day could be the pivotal turning point for tone of his children' destiny. He was sympathetic to Obi-Wan's plight, however, his other children who were as equally important. This day for them could help bend or break their future.   
  
A small last-meal celebration had been planned at the request of the council. The children's improvement only landed to Yoda's claim that Master Jinn could do almost anything. Yes Master Yoda was one of those gullet of too much pride in their padawan. How could he not be when that said apprentice was Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon spotted Riley Ja'Reen just about the same time Sierra Kenobi did. Both headed his direction.   
  
Jinn made a conscious look down to the side of the knight to see if he brought Padawan Kenobi with him. He did not. Nevertheless, Jinn felt obligated to speak with him to more or less to keep him on his good side. Qui-Gon was not sure what pulled at him but he felt the desire to find out more about the apprentice and master team.   
  
//Sith, I am beginning to think like Yoda. Sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.//   
  
Master Jinn made his way across the room. By the time he was almost by the knight's side he had convinced himself he was not being nosey. Something drew him to Obi and Riley and he intended to find out what was behind Riley's drive to have an   
  
apprentice, particularly Obi-Wan.   
  
By the time Qui-Gon went the width of the room to reach Knight Riley he realized maybe he should have chosen another time . There beside Riley was Padawan Kenobi, Sierra Kenobi that is. The fire that lit her eyes up indicated a heated argument.   
  
//Not likely!! //thought Jinn. //She, is a mere padawan. To speak disrespectfully to a knight or Master would mean swift and harsh reprimand.// Out of the corner of his eye, Master Jinn caught another familiar and pertinent part of the "picture", Sierra's master, Mace Windu. Jinn could see the side of Mace's robe billow out as he raced to pull his apprentice off of Riley Ja'Reen.   
  
Qui-Gon happened to look over in another direction to see a perky smile, no more like an amused smirk on his former master's face. All knew of Sierra's temper, though she had always managed to control it in front of a knight or master. Her carefully worded and controlled statements could be sharp and meaningful, yet she never came out sounding disrespectful, but she sure as heck could make *her* point clear.   
  
Jinn decided to be the helpful friend to Mace and sidetrack the conversation until Mace could get there and pull his apprentice away of her brother's master before a fist fight ensued. Sierra certainly had that kind of look on her face, "that looking for a fight and she had found it" look.   
  
Knight Ja'Reen was already perturbed by Sierra's questions and she had barely started in on him.   
  
"I would suggest, little lady, you run along to your master. I know he is a council member, but I won't hesitate to complain on your disrespectful attitude to me."   
  
"I showed no attitude, disrespectful or otherwise. I asked you how come my little brother could not join in the tournament and why isn't he here this evening? This is the only meal planned at the temple for tonight. Don't you allow him three meals a day or is that why he looks so worn out and hollow?"   
  
"That's enough Padawn. Your brother is not here because he took it upon himself not to obey me and attended that ridiculous tournament anyway. Although I don't know why I even bother to explain this to a child. I don't have to justify my actions taken toward my apprentice to anyone here, least of all a mere child."   
  
Jinn stepped up.   
  
"I am sorry. Did I hear you say the improvement of my children, was ridiculous?"   
  
"No Master Jinn, I certainly did not mean that and besides you stepped into a conversation you know nothing about unless you have been eavesdropping as you walked over hear. I am trying to explain to this irate sister of my padawan's that the child disobeyed me. I am not the one who keeps him from eating. He very wisely decided not to join into tonight's festivities. I, myself will be returning to our flat just as soon as I can eat. So far I have not been able too."   
  
Thankfully and to Jinn's relief, Mace finally reached them and nearly pulled his apprentice off her feet to get her away for Knight Ja'Reen.   
  
"Well now that Padawan Sierra has been safely removed, maniacal acting that she was, I might be able to eat, unless of course you have more questions for me about my apprentice. There seems to be a great deal of interest for him this evening."   
  
"Well I will not keep you from your meal, however I would like an explanation of your words describing my tournament ridiculous."   
  
"I only meant that as a way to explain to Sierra that Obi had no need to participate in the tournament for younger Jedi initiates. It was a children's game and he is past being a child, he is a Jedi padawan, My Jedi padawan. With that comes responsibility for his every day actions. His inability to follow simple orders by his master falls on my head, if the council should take notice of it.. He *WILL NOT* do anything that will cause myself personally to be censured by the council. I will not go through that again.. Kenobi will face the consequences I deem appropriate for his disobedience. Now if you will excuse me."   
  
Jinn bowed respectively but he had no respect for this man who seemed to ridicule every child in the temple, even his apprentice.   
  
"Forgive me. Please get something to eat. Oh and when you leave, feel free to take Obi-Wan a plate if he won't be down."   
  
Ja"Reen turned on the other Jedi and for a second Qui-Gon thought he would break out into an argument. Instead a sly venomous smile appeared. He turned to face Master Jinn because he explicitly wanted the master to see his devious smile.   
  
"I think the last thing Obi-Wan has on his mind tonight is food. Oh and by the way Master Jinn, my apprentice won't be at class for a few days. I think he might be coming down with a bad case of SOMETHING."   
  
Master Jinn didn't like the words that came from Knight Ja'Reen's mouth any more than he liked the sinister looking smile on it.   
  
//What is the something Obi-Wan has come down with? Maybe it is a lie on his master's part. What am I saying? I should not be thinking like this. //  
  
Before he criticized his own thought, his mind raced to another more unsavory thought of Knight Riley, only worse than just a lie. His thoughts lay along the lines of mistreatment of the padawan by his master.   
  
//Could it be that the punishment was so harsh Padawan Kenobi is not able to come to my classes or possibly would his appearance betray his master. No I am being absurd. No Jedi master would beat a child until he couldn't walk, couldn't participate in his daily routines. Knight Riley insinuated that something was wrong with Obi-Wan to goad me into believing he has done something to him. That's it. He wanted to get a rise out of me. I am sure the child will be there in my class. Maybe a little sullen because he did not get to participate in the tournament, especially when that will be all the talk amongst the initiatives, but he will be there. //  
  
Qui-Gon opted to let the questions that needed answers lay and smolder in his own thoughts rather than tell Yoda for him to agonize over all night.. He decided against telling Master Yoda anything until Riley's story of Obi's illness became fact and not just words.   
  
//If Obi-Wan does not show up in class, that will soon enough to go to Yoda. I am sure the little padawan is fine..//   
  
The often thought gruff and burly Master Jinn could easily envision Obi-Wan's little spiked-haired head, bronzed by sunlight and his expressive blue eyes that exuberated trust and care for everyone.. He could even imagine the way the child stood and played with the beads on that held his braid together at the end. That was usually his habit only when he got nervous just before reattempted a new and particularly difficult saber movement. He reached through the force and felt nothing overly disturbing going on in the temple.   
  
//Had Obi suffered any injustice under the hand of his master, I tend to believe I would have felt something or Yoda certainly would have. He reasoned to himself. //  
  
//I am not quite sure what it is, but I feel in some sense, connected to the little one. I would know if he lay in his room suffering in some way.,//  
  
Finally, the following morning arrived.#######   
  
The Jedi master was quick to reach for a cup of Cha to wake himself up. He no sooner managed to find the ever elusive sleep that he so valiantly fought for that night when his internal alarm clock alerted him it was time to get up and prepare for another day.   
  
//Well my wait is almost over. //  
  
Master Yoda noticed a difference in his former apprentice when he passed him in the hall. Yoda attributed his tired look and droopy eyes to the work he put in with the class and the tournament.   
  
//Late night he kept also. Remind him, I will, teaching brings stress it does. Requires more sleep than a mission it also does.,//  
  
###################   
  
Master Jinn said good-bye to last of his students. He told each and everyone of them individually when they left how very proud he was of them.   
  
As soon as the last student left. Jinn, walked out and locked the practice room up.. He would come back later to put the classes' things away. He knew where he was headed, straight to the apartment of Knight Ja'Reen and Padawan Kenobi.   
  
//I will see for myself what is wrong with the boy. If he can't come to class then I will insist he be taken to the healers. That should stop this game that Riley's is playing. He will not use my…Obi-Wan as a pawn in whatever game it is. He's a child and I plan to see he is treated accordingly.,//  
  
Obi' s master heard the quick hard rap to his door. Whoever wanted to visit, did not take the time to ring the quiet little buzzer. He had no doubt who it was. He expected Jinn to visit him.   
  
Obi-Wan came out of his room to be met with the sternest look possible from his master. A pointed index finger in Obi bedroom's direction followed.   
  
Padawan Kenobi in one quick fluid movement, turned on the heel of one foot and went straight back to his room and securely closed the door. .He would do as he was told and do it quickly. Last night proved to him he had the most evil of masters possible in the Jedi order. Obi-Wan's unschooled reality kept him from realizing that the dark could be harbored in anyone, even a Jedi. His unwavering trust in others never let him even imagine a master could be as cruel as his.   
  
Riley opened the door to a Jedi master who was past trying to hide his own anger. Obi's master on the other hand, tried to maintain a lackluster look of serenity and tranquility. Nevertheless, Jinn saw through his façade .Although Ja'Reen expected a visit because of his intentional statements to lead Jinn to worry for Obi-Wan. He now felt maybe he had gone too far. Maybe he shouldn't have alluded to the *truth*.   
  
//Oh well it doesn't matter. I left no remarks visible at least. Jinn would have to have the boy undress to see any remnants of my anger from last night. Everything will be fine. Obi-Wan will go along with my story. I think he knows what will happen if he doesn't . No, maybe I am being apprehensive about this after all. Jinn shouldn't have been so nosy. I might have overlooked some of the child's waywardness toward me had it not been for Master Yoda and Qui-Gon's interference. //  
  
"I suspected I might get a visit from you, Master Jinn. Concerned for the boy are you? Or did Master Yoda send you here on his own private little investigative mission?"   
  
Hard as he tried, Knight Riley could not keep the cynicism out of his voice. It oozed out of him as easily as blood from a cut finger.   
  
"Rough night Riley? Are you always so cordial to your visitors? Or is it just to me you extend such a welcoming mat?"   
  
Jinn wanted to let Ja'Reen know he could "give as good as he got".   
  
"Get to the point Master Jinn. I don't care to exchange anymore sarcastic "pleasantries" right now. Did you come to check on my apprentice, no matter who the curious one is, you or Yoda?"   
  
"I came on my own accord. I thought if Obi-Wan is ill enough to stay out of all his classes, maybe he should see a healer".   
  
"What, did you not think I had enough common sense to take him to one if need be? Excuse me Master Jinn, when you have another pad wan you care for him as you see fit, but don't question the way I care for mine. The boy is fine. I know, I will even let you see him. I get the feeling you think I, in some way have harmed him. In order to keep you and your fellow cohorts, the council, off my back I will let you see him. Hell, visit with him if you wish."   
  
########In Obi-Wan's room##########   
  
Padawan Kenobi sat on the edge of his bed and nervously dangled his legs back and forth. He did not question who was at their door. He didn't have too. In some unexplained way he knew it would be his friend and saber instructor, Qui-Gon Jinn. He also knew that he had come to see about him. Obi got prickly goose bumps at the thought of Jinn questioning his master about his welfare.   
  
//I hope I don't get into more trouble because Master Jinn wants to see how I am. I know my master won't let me speak to him.//   
  
Obi's master had instructed the boy how to keep his shields tightly closed against anyone who might have a connection with him. He suspected that possibly Jinn or Yoda were close enough to the child by now to share some tendrils of a connection though it not be a bond. He hadn't been able to establish an inkling of one and found himself in no big hurry to do so. Knight Ja'Reen thought if he never shared a bond with Obi-Wan it would be all right as long as he could get him trained through to knighthood. Then he himself would be a master as Master Jinn was.   
  
Obi-Wan suspected his master wanted his shield tightly in place because of Master Jinn and maybe Master Yoda, but he didn't understand that he could have a slight connection through the force with them because they valued his friendship and both shared concern for him.   
  
Obi-Wan was surprised when his master instructed him to come out speak with Qui-Gon and assure the master he was all right. The look he got from Ja'Reen made Obi understand even more how important it was to keep his shields in place and recant the story he was to tell Master Jinn about why he was not in class. Obi thought his shields were impenetrable and that his story was down pat. Now came the test. It was the first time since their first meeting that the boy regretted seeing the giant master he had come to have such a fondness for.   
  
As soon as his master turned and walked out of the room Obi-Wan scurried up and toward the door. With him went all the Jedi power he had been using to keep his shields in place. He understood more in principle than reality what he was suppose to do; keep the shields in place and convince Master Jinn he was ill and not injured but that was forgotten when he saw the master standing in the middle of *his* common room to see how *he* was.   
  
When the door opened and Jinn saw Obi-Wan, a wave of sheer distress boiling over like hot cauldron of water. It tore through the master's mind with agonizing and almost unbearable waves of pain.. All the misery, pain, and unhappiness all rolled into one hit the master in his mind and for a second caused him to become dizzy.   
  
##On the other side of the temple, three floors down###   
  
Master Yoda sat at his desk, reviewing data for the next senate meeting which he would sit along Chancellor Valorum during it. When Obi-Wan let his shields drop, the little master simultaneously bent over in as overwhelming pain overtook his mind.   
  
//Evil one with in this temple there is. Feel it I do. Harmed a child he did and pay for it he will. //  
  
Obi-Wan became a human lightening bolt and only glanced slightly at his real master as he flung himself in Master Jinn's arms. Master Jinn was ahead of Obi-Wan though He already had his arms wide open for who he surprisingly and suddenly thought of as his "little imp*, before he even reached him….  
  
PEACE ewen. 


	5. buckethead does it again

"I have had just about enough of this. Your healers have found nothing that would indicate I have abused my apprentice. He himself told them that in fact, I have done nothing wrong. I get the impression when I was summoned here before the council, it was to discuss the wrongful actions of Master Jinn. I can see favoritism has a way of clouding wrongdoing on his part. If that is the case, I must insist that Obi-Wan and I be excused. Once the council has decided what action is to be taken against Master Jinn, you can notify me. Until then, I have nothing more to say to this council."   
  
Knight Riley stepped forward toward Obi-Wan as I in an attempt to grab him by the arm and physically remove him from the council chambers. He met resistance by both Obi's sister as she turned to put her body as a shield, in front of Obi with him grasped in her arms and Master Jinn who stepped between Ja'Reen and the two apprentices.   
  
Ja' Reen turned to the council. His nostrils flared as he made a venomous accusation against the master who blocked his way.   
  
"See, Master Jinn threatens me before the council masters yourselves, all of you and still no censure is to be done to him. Must I protect myself before you, without your help?"   
  
He made another step toward the brother and sister huddled together. Not only Qui -Gon, but all the masters assembled could feel fear emanate from Obi-Wan as he waited to see what his master planned. That fear made the council question Riley's real feelings for the boy even more.   
  
With the second step toward Obi and Sierra, Riley met with another powerful and irate master, Mace Windu. He jumped up from his council seat and stood side by side with Master Jinn. He had no intentions of Riley laying a hand on his apprentice and he certainly would not listen to any council member who told him otherwise.   
  
Silence eerily hung in the air of the chambers as everyone held their breath. They understood the meeting had speedily turned ugly and just as quickly could escalate into a full blown argumentative confrontation. If not contained, Master Yoda felt it could just as easily take a more dangerous turn; one of an actual battle between the three Jedi masters who stood before the council.   
  
"Stop this non ense, all here will. Think on the matter I will. Ja'Reen to your quarters and meditate I think for you. Mace take your apprentice and do the same. Unlike the Jedi to bicker and battle between our own. Like it I do not."   
  
"What about my apprentice? Does this mean you plan to take him away from me."   
  
"Take him we will temporarily."   
  
Yoda had not even asked the other masters' consent when he formed his plan and so he waited to see if they agreed. Several nodded their approval and no one verbally objected.   
  
"I absolutely think this is absurd. What if I don't' agree to him being taken.?"   
  
"Easy that question is to answer. Take him we will anyway. Like it or not, abide by the council rules all Jedi do or Jedi no longer they are."   
  
Riley remained stone silent for a moment.   
  
"May I at least know what you plan to do with my apprentice while I don't have custody of him. Who will care for him as I do?"   
  
Master Gallia spoke up before Master Yoda had a chance to voice his opinion of where Obi-Wan should stay.   
  
Padawan Kenobi may stay with me until this is settled. It would not be good to place him with Master Jinn, though I do think that if the force is trying to form a bond between Obi-Wan and Master Jinn then quite possibly he should be placed there. However I know the objections you would well put up and I have no intentions of listening to any further complaints today. Any master on this council object?"   
  
Sierra let out a long sigh of relief. She very much admired Master Adi and she was like family. She was apprenticed to her own master, Master Windu. In a sense, they were like sisters. She knew without a doubt, Obi-Wan would be treated well under her care. There was a part of her though that hoped Obi would have been allowed to stay with Master Jinn. Opposite of her previous thoughts about Master Jinn becoming Obi's master, she now thought it an excellent idea. She did not trust Riley JA'Reen. Something was wrong between the two, Obi-Wan and his new master..   
  
"Then dismissed all of you will be. Decide about Qui-Gon's rightness or wrongness of this situation. Also decide whether Knight Ja'Reen keep his apprentice or not."   
  
"I demand to know right now why you think you should have any right to take my apprentice?"   
  
"I thought Master Yoda and Master Gallia made themselves clear that they did not wish to argue."   
  
Mace stepped before Riley and stood there in wait of an answer.   
  
"Because I have not been told why Obi-Wan has been taken from my care. Even if he has bonded with Jinn he had no right to do so. He is *MINE*.   
  
Yoda tapped his gimer stick, then rose, and walked to the knight.   
  
"Disobey the force no one can. See how this bond formed we will. Master Jinn not guilty of wrong then disciplined he will not be. Break a bond blessed by the force no Jedi even I am permitted to do. Also there is question about the boy. Fear I feel in him and it is because of his master. No padawan fear their master at this temple. Take it upon myself I do, find the reason behind that fear, I will. You, Knight Riley concern for yourself you should be. If reason for that fear is you, then answer to me personally you will."   
  
####two weeks later###   
  
"Master Jinn nice you see you still roam these halls. You have made yourself scarce the last couple of weeks. Need I guess why?"   
  
Qui-Gon smiled sheepishly to Adi. She never missed a thing that went on in the temple and she wasn't afraid to mention it either.   
  
"Well I think you know the reason . As difficult as it has been for me to see the little imp, I want to give him and I really tie away from each other so Riley can not start sprouting is lies again about my attempt to steel him from him."   
  
"So that is why you broke his heart right after the meeting and assigned him to another saber master."   
  
"In part, yes. But he has improved greatly in his saber skills and I thought he should be with padawans his own age.Is he adjusting?"   
  
Adi stopped looked out the windows to the breezeway they were on and sat down on a small bench there. She patted the other side of the bench for Master Jinn to sit as well.   
  
"He has been a little unhappy and although he's tried valiantly to hide it, I sense it. I also sense the bond you and he have. Can you?"   
  
"Of course I can Adi, but until the council gives me some direction to go I can't interfere."   
  
"I suppose so, but as one of the council members my self I would have no qualms about you taking the training over for Riley. How do you feel about it?"   
  
"If the force directs it then so be it. I am apprehensive though. It has been awhile since I mastered an apprentice. The way I feel about this little one, I don't think it would take long for him to reverse the rolls and master me."   
  
Adi laughed and slapped the knee of Master Jinn. She felt comfortable around her master's best friend and it showed.   
  
"Look Qui-Gon, you are much wiser and [she cleared her throat] older than I."   
  
Jinn interrupted.   
  
"Thanks a lot."   
  
"I don't mean that in an bad way. Anyway, I truly don't want to be intrusive in your life. However, you know yourself you can not deny what the force wants."   
  
"Oh I know that Adi and I won't. I just want to make sure it is not something Obi and I both are doing subconsciously to reinforce the bond. Also I want to give Riley a chance, you know be fair."   
  
Adi snorted and looked at Qui-Gon directly in the eye.   
  
"You sit there Master Jinn and tell me that you don't suspect some kind of abuse was done against the boy by his master and I will go now and recommend to the rest of the council to send hi back to Riley."   
  
Qui-Gon threw his hand up as if to stop Adi.   
  
"Wow I didn't say all that. I said it has to be looked into and this time I am going to stay out of it. Way out of it. That is another reason I transferred Obi-Wan."   
  
"I knew it. I knew you put him out of your class because you feared you'd grow closer to him."   
  
"Can you blame me Master Gallia? Riley made a serious accusation and with that comes a serious investigation. I don't plan to throw my Jedi career away because of being accused of "snaking" someone else's apprentice. We all have to be sure about this before we uproot Obi-Wan again. His life, even behind the safety of these temple walls has be one big upheaval and test of patience for him."   
  
"Well I personally think he belongs with you. I feel it. I am not just saying this because I am your friend."   
  
"Nice to know that." Jinn smiled then looked down at the data pad in his hands and thrust it forward for Master Gallia.   
  
"Here I think I have found a solution to the problem."   
  
The Jedi master gave Adi time to review what was written on the data pad and continued.   
  
" This way Obi can't say of I am intentionally ignoring him. It also might give he and his master time enough alone without my force signature being so strong here at the teple. Maybe they can learn to adjust work together as one, as it should be with master and apprentice."   
  
Master Adi Gallia looked down at the data pad Jinn pushed almost in her face. It was a mission report not a completed mission but one to undertaken. Master Jinn had asked for an assignment outside of the temple and council masters, Plo Koon and Yoda, assigned had given Master Jinn a mission on the outer rim of the tirade of planets commonly known at the temple as Space Waste Trio [S.W.T.], the biggest collective force of criminals from every known species in the galaxy sought sanction there when not roaming the pilfering the innocent for anything valuable. She couldn't hide her surprise but waited until Qui-Gon had finished talking before she offered up an exactly opposite opinion.   
  
"Well I never!! I should go to Yoda and Plo Koon right now and check and see if their brains have frozen".   
  
Jinn leaned back on the bench, stretched his legs, and chuckled at the indignant look on Adi's face."   
  
"Oh Adi come on, you know this is the best thing to do right now. Separate from him and see if the bond is still strong."   
  
"Well Sith PooDoo!" Jinn raised his one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as if he wondered if he heard Adi's vulgar phrase correctly. Vulgar for her because Jinn had never in his time of knowing the other master seen her so out of character, rash sounding like a Huttenese hooker..   
  
She seemed just as shocked as Qui-Gon the words had slipped from her lips. Maybe, thought Jinn, she only planned to think them, but they came out anyway.   
  
"Sometimes I think the males of all species have totally lost what little minds they *DO* possess. This will be extremely hard on the boy. The other council members, with the exception of Master Windu, may override my wish that he remain with me, if he can't go to you. They might go so far as to hand him right back over to Knight Riley."   
  
"Then if the council feels he should go back then maybe he should. He can't runaway from his problems. Allowing him an out when faced with a difficult road in his life might not be conducive to forming a strong Jedi . Obi, I mean Padawan Kenobi has to learn the ways of the Jedi, all of them, even down to strict obedience. Maybe he just has to learn what his master's expectations of him are and follow them, down to the letter."   
  
"Yes, his master's way, like a beating him anytime he steps out of line. Are you willing to condone that when before the council, you suspected it and condemned it."   
  
"Do you know that for sure Adi? Has Obi-Wan said as much?"   
  
A look of deep concern for the apprentice formed on Master Jinn's face as he waited for Master Gallia's reply.   
  
"Well…no but I sense something there."   
  
Jinn seemed relieved but he didn't believe there wasn't something not quite right between the new master and apprentice.. However he felt that with the separation of the two maybe, Riley had come to his senses.   
  
"I assure you this is for the best."   
  
"We will see Qui-Gon Jinn. Nevertheless, maybe you should listen to the same advice you want Padawan Kenobi to follow.."   
  
Jinn got up and started to walked away. He stopped abruptly, his Jedi robe tangled in the draft his quick turn created as he faced Master Gallia again..   
  
"And what part of my advice to Obi-Wan should I listen too as well?"   
  
"The part about running away. You said Obi-Wan can't run from his problems but yet I get the feeling that is exactly what this mission is, your escape from reality. You are not willing to do what you ask of the boy; to accept one's fate, the chiseled-out destiny forged for them by the force itself. When I try to imagine your future I can only see one constant, and that is Obi-Wan by your side…..  
  
###############  
  
Sorry! I had to go back and edit. My processor copied the chapter twice.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	6. I Think It Is Just About Time For ObiWan...

Qui-Gon Jinn heard Adi's accusations, understood them to be truth, but failed to acknowledge to her that she was right. He wanted to find an escape out of all this and he did what he had done when faced with Xani's problem, he ran.   
  
One week after his long chat with Master Gallia, Master Jinn headed on another mission.   
  
Master Jinn watched out the porthole as the pilot lifted of from the temple's space port. The only thing on his mind was the little one that he left behind.   
  
Obi-Wan had put such a dent in the master's heart that he thought he would wind up in the swamp lands of Dagabah. He would use his escape plan just as before to dilute the hurt that mounted more, until Jinn was sure it would surpass the misery Xanatos created for him.   
  
//How did I let myself fall into the same old trap. Affection is not something I wanted to have for anyone else, especially an apprentice and most especially to someone's else's apprentice. //  
  
Jinn settled back in his seat and pulled the blinds down to keep from seeing planets and stars pass by. The more that passed and if he watched them he would know the further he got away from what he ran from.   
  
//Shouldn't I be glad I am getting further away from my problems or problem, Obi-Wan. Or do I know you really can't run from your problems. I should have faced them. I should have let them break the thin filament of a bond that exits between Obi-wan and I and then leave. //  
  
Deep down Qui-Gon knew he didn't mean what he thought about breaking the bond with Obi-Wan, but he would not admit it even to himself. It felt good, comfortable, safe to be connected again with an apprentice.   
  
#######Later on the mission########   
  
Master Jinn had battled more in the last two weeks than he had in the last year. Jedi always tried to settle any dispute without violence and Qui-Gon did attempt to do that. However the species he dealt with were less than peaceful or willing to listen to diplomatic reasoning. He went over his saber for the second time that night to make sure the crystals were not damaged. The saber was the only thing to suffer any during the battle fought this day. He replaced three crystals and at the rate he was going he would have to comm the temple and ask the weapon's master in charge to ship him more crystals. That is how hard this trip had been. He did not have to contact the temple late that evening . Just as he sat down to a small meal he prepared himself, Jinn found himself back up and at the com link on the small desk. It was Master Yoda and as soon as his holo picture came up on the visual screen, Qui sensed something was wrong. He saw more than sensed something wrong because he truly felt nothing through the force, but then again he had kept his shields tightly closed.   
  
As soon as he arrived on planet, Master Jinn closed off any link with the Jedi world because of other force sensitives on the planet that were not friendly to the Jedi. As bad as he hated to admit it, his reason for shielding had as much to do with Obi-Wan as it did with any adversary on this planet. He found early on in this mission that it was the only way he could keep his mind focused on the mission. He could not afford to spend his time worrying about the little one back at the temple. He was under the best of care with Adi. He would trust her with his own life and knew she would in no way ever been cruel to anyone let alone a child as Obi-Wan was who was also confused.   
  
"Master Yoda is there something wrong?"   
  
There certainly looked liked something was wrong by Yoda's droopy ears and overall look of sadness.   
  
"Need you back here we do. Send another master we will."   
  
"Master, this mission has been an extremely difficult undertaking. I would rather not put another Jedi in harm's way. Unless there is something very pressing that I should attend too back at the temple, I request that I stay here. I am more familiar with this uprising and I know…."   
  
"Obey the council you will Master Jinn. Needed back here you are. "   
  
"Jinn heard the urgency in Yoda's voice and did not doubt now that something almost catastrophic had occurred."   
  
"Very well, but could you at least tell me while I am going to streak across the galaxy in a hasty retreat back to the temple.. Of what import am I needed at the temple?"   
  
"The child, Obi-Wan kidnapped he has been."   
  
"Someone breached our security at the temple and took Obi-Wan, why?"   
  
"Breach the security they did not. From within his kidnapper came. Like a thief in the night, Ja' Reen taken the boy he has. For what purpose we do not know, but fear I do, good it is not. Harm he plans Qui-Gon and I want the child found."   
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Master Jinn, play stupid with me, you will not. Open your bond to the boy when reach this planet you do. Find him you can with your fledgling bond."   
  
It made sense to Qui-Gon, too much sense. Their bond thread-like, that it was could be very instrumentally used to track the boy once he returned to Coruscant, opened it up, and if Ja'Reen did not find out about it through feelings of the force. He was worried about the child but also a nagging concern was there to what opening the bond would do to it, increase it he feared." Yoda seemed to know what his thoughts were.   
  
"Matter not whether increase or not. If willing you will be to train the boy. Riley Ja'Reen gone from this temple; banished as if he never existed he will be once the child found he is. Now next transport out you will go. Two masters to come to replace you, More needed then send more we will."   
  
"Safe journey my padawan and may the force be with you."   
  
This was the first time in his Jedi life that Master Jinn left a mission without it being completed. It should be said it's the first time he left a mission incomplete and wasn't carried off on a stretcher with a healer administrating life-saving measures on him. That was how dedicated Qui-Gon was to the Jedi order. Now though, he had something else to be loyal too, his future apprentice. As soon as Master Yoda delivered the news of Ja'Reen's actions and the eventual dismissal from the Jedi order for those actions, when found, Master Jinn knew without a doubt he would take the child as his apprentice. His stubbornness and fear that stopped him shot last time was overridden by his undeniable desire to protect his apprentice.. This time there would be nothing in his way because he had already made his mind up.   
  
//I will accept Obi-Wan Kenobi as my apprentice if he is agreeable. I only hope that because of my refusal of him before, I have not jeopardized his life……. //  
  
Master Jinn did not have to go to the council and request help from other Jedi master. Master Gallia, Master Plo Koon and Mace were there and prepared to go where Jinn directed. They would comb Coruscant for the missing knight and kidnapped padawan.   
  
However there was one ready to aid Master Jinn that could hardly be held back until he could reach the temple. Sierra Kenobi, Obi-Wan's sister was more anxious than anyone to find her pup of a brother was.   
  
###Somewhere in the city, not far from the public transport landing.###   
  
"You don't think this plan of yours will work do you master?"   
  
Ja'Reen peaked around the corner of the building that hid them before he sat back down. He leaned his head against the cool brick wall of the building and looked up at the boy who stood bedside him.   
  
"Knock it off Kenobi. It is not necessary to call me master any longer. You and Master Jinn saw to it I would never make it to master. No, I would have had a forced destiny of remaining a Jedi knight if the council even allowed me to stay. No now I will seek another career, something no so honorable so righteous driven. Maybe even become a thief or a slaver."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide with the mention of slavers. He had never been out to meet them but he had heard stories of missing knights, masters. and even apprentices. Either sold into slavery or pirates of the skies would kidnap them to work and they would never be heard from. He also knew with a force inhibitor, a Jedi was only as good as his abilities. He would not have the force to fall back on.   
  
Obi-Wan toed the dust under his foot until his boot was covered in it.   
  
"What plans do you have for me? Surely you are not going to set out on a new life with a kid tugging on your tunic."   
  
"Well you surely described yourself Kenobi. You wouldn't have made it to knighthood so in a way I have done you a favor as well as myself. No, I don't have any intention of keeping you but neither do I have any plans to let you return to the temple to your new master, Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
The Jedi knight got up from his comfortable position just in time to see the transport he had been waiting on. He already had the tickets. Now he would wait until it was just about ready for take off and would hurriedly get on with Obi-Wan and secure them a seat. Once they were off the planet the Jedi would not even bother to look for him, or so he thought.   
  
"Master Jinn, do you think maybe we should check the public transport system?"   
  
Jinn had to agree. With the pad wan, Obi's sister. She might be young but she had a head on her head."   
  
"Sierra Kenobi don't second guess a master. Qui-Gon knows what he is doing."   
  
You could see the blush on Mace's face even through the ebony creamed skin. Padawans *did* not tell masters what they should do.   
  
Jinn suddenly stopped in his tracks and threw his arm out to stop Master Plo Koon and Adi.   
  
"No that's quite alright Mace, your padawan is right. I really didn't think Knight Ja'Reen would have enough courage to take him off world, but he might just realize he wouldn't have a chance of keeping Obi-Wan a secret here on Coruscant. Maybe we should go to the transport station, check it out."   
  
"Very well Sierra and I can go there. "   
  
"I will check the lower section, the bowels of Coruscant, easy to hide there sometimes. Everyone around there seems to be hiding from something. If they have a few credits, it would be easy to purchase a safe haven."   
  
Adi listened to the two old friends talk and remembered how it use to be when Mace was her master and sometimes would hook up to journey together on a mission.   
  
"Well you two know where you are going. Might I ask where you want Master Plo Koon and me to search?"   
  
"Maybe down along the river, where the less fortunate poor but honest people of Coruscant make themselves a home, up under the bridge. If Ja'Reen did not have many credits or if he wants to save them possibly to seek a way off the planet, he might have stayed there for the night, bummed some food from those who had it and were willing to give to the have-nots.'   
  
Everyone spilt up.   
  
Sierra and Mace headed to the transport station. Sierra did not say a word to her master about the connection with her brother. She herself was not sure if it was the force that directed her or the link she had with Obi-Wan, but she felt sure they would turn up something around the transport station, maybe even Obi-Wan, himself. That is how sure she was.   
  
Master Windu himself noticed a few odd movements his apprentice made as they walked. Sierra normally did not unhook the leather clasp around the top of her saber. She did this time. Mace also noticed that her right hand rested on her hip just above the saber already unhooked and ready for action if need be. Finally he felt obligated to ask her what she thought she was doing. He had not intended to use brute force unless it was absolutely needed.   
  
"Padawan, I think in your over zealousness to find your brother, you have gotten yourself in a state of fevered excitement. Even if Obi-Wan and Ja'Reen are at the transport station, violence of any kind around all those innocents would be the last and I mean very last thing we would engage in. Do you agree?"   
  
"I know the Jedi code Master Windu front and back. I am only being prepared, as taught to me by my wise and good master. Is that not part of being a trained Jedi as well?"   
  
Mace did not appreciate her curt voiced response, although he did understand how upset she was.   
  
"Because of immense concern for your little brother I will overlook your disrespectful way of speaking to me. However, I would not suggest it happen again. You know the Jedi, all of us are family. We truly are no suppose to feel more concern for one Jedi than the other."   
  
"You don't seriously believe that Master Windu? Would you not be concerned if your best friend Qui-Gon or former padawan Adi Gallia were missing or threatened? I know you would be as apprehensive and concerned for them, as I am about my little brother."   
  
"Yes, well that may be true and I certainly don't want to hound you right now about the Jedi mantra, but I feel we should keep our prospective on all this. Maybe we won't have to do battle if we are fortunate enough to find them."   
  
"Oh, I can bet you Ja' Reen is not going to give up Obi-Wan so easily .He didn't kidnap Obi-Wan just to hand him back. Come to think of it, I can't imagine why he kidnapped Obi-Wan. He will get nothing out of it and as soon as Obi-Wan can, he will escape or notify the Jedi of his location."   
  
"Yes Sierra, you have offered a speculation only to have turned it into a quandary as to why Ja'Reen would want to keep Obi-Wan. It's not like he can get any credits for him."   
  
Mace let his thoughts drift to a mission he and Master Jinn had when they were only young knights; breaking up a slaver's ring which dealt with only the buying, selling, and trading of children. He and Jinn both had broken one more than one children's slave ring. In addition, the pirates on Coruscant were not above making a purchase of a healthy boy child or two to work their ship while they sped across the galaxy pilfering any ship out of port.   
  
//Now that could net him quite a few credits. He gets the credits he needs and successfully gets his revenge against Obi-Wan and Jinn. We might never find the child then. //  
  
He didn't say anything to his padawan. He only strengthened his shields and increased the speed of his gait .   
  
####Transport ship########   
  
Obi-Wan tried to rub the hurt away from the left side of his head. He hoped the ringing in his ear would stop soon. His former master jerked him by the arm and slammed him into the seat.   
  
"The next time you talk or raise your eyes to someone you, will get a lot more than an open-handed slap to the side of your head. Now try to be a good little boy."   
  
A sadistic grin remained on Obi-Wan's *former* master's face. He enjoyed being cruel and it could only get better. He shoved Obi-Wan further into his seat until his head hit the metal rail around the porthole.   
  
"The ship will be taking off soon so better wave bye, bye to Coruscant and the Jedi. You will never see either again.".  
  
One thing Ja'Reen did not plan on was Sierra Kenobi recognizing Obi-Wan through the spaceport Window as she did.   
  
Whether it was fate or an act of the force that directed her, Sierra Kenobi ventured a glance to the transport already loaded and engaging engines for take off. She could feel her brother there somewhere but where? Her question was answered by the glance to the little window of the space transport. A gingered headed little boy bobbed his head in the little rouind porthole.   
  
"Master Look!!!!!"   
  
Sierra grabbed her master's arm to get his attention and pointed toward the window. The normally proper and reserved padawan literally jumped up and down as she held her master's arm to get him to look at the boy seated on the transport.   
  
"Look, there is Obi-Wan in the back. I see him. That's him!!"   
  
Windu squinted his eyes and did see a copper-colored headed boy through the spaceport window, but his eyes could not make out with any certainty that it was Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
"Look Selena that could be Obi, then again it might not be. I don't think the spaceport officials will take kindly to us interrupting a flight schedule to make sure. We have to have some other proof that the swatch of strawberry blonde hair I see."   
  
"OHHHHHHH………pleeeeeease, Master, I know that is Obi-Wan. thrust me, trust the feeling I have through the force. We have to stop them before the transport takes off."   
  
Master Windu , noted for his strictness to the code and anything Jedi, could be turned to bone-jiggling jelly by his padawan who was as much his daughter as a padawan to him over the last eight years. He wouldn't have let anyone know two little words, " Oh please" swayed him so easily. However, they had and he would; check out who the boy with the red hair was.   
  
Right before Mace boarded the ship, his comm link alerted him to a call from Master Jinn. Mace told his friend of his plans and at first Qui-Gon was as hesitant as Master Windu had been about interrupting a flight. However, his fear for Obi overran the concern for the disruption of the flight. He agreed it would be the only way to make sure it was or wasn't Obi-Wan and to stop the knight if necessary.   
  
Mace, a council member didn't have to be told how to handle this if the port officials were not convinced by his story of a kidnapping at the temple Mace Windu would not be past using a mind suggestion or two to get on board the ship which was within five minutes of taxing and lifting into space.   
  
It was Obi-Wan's turn to have a feeling through the force. Something akin to a bond but not yet a bond, not like the one he felt growing within his mind with Master Jinn. No ,he knew well who touched his mind so intimately was not his destined-to-be master.   
  
It was his sister, Sierra, and she was close, *really* close Obi-Wan realized after he took the time to listen to the force's edicts to him. His fear and then pain from being knocked around by his master, former master kept him closed off from the force, only temporarily though. Now he let it flow through him and mentally reached out to make contact with his sister.   
  
Riley made no attempt at an escape or to even draw his weapon. Mace Windu was up right beside him before he had time to react to the vibes he received from the force. By the time he realized another force sensitive was close, Mace nudged at the elbow of the kidnapper. With just the touch of a sadistic smile on his face, Mace gauged Riley's shocked reaction when he looked up into the face of the Jedi council master.   
  
"Well I see you have found me. Quick action on your part. Alone or did Master Jinn have his devious little mind in all of this?"   
  
"Makes no difference Ja'Reen. The only thing you can do now is to quietly, without making a scene, get up and follow me. Obi after I have him off the ship, you and Sierra may follow. But stay with your sister. I am not sure I trust this one."   
  
Mace nudged Riley again just at his elbow. It was to draw his attention because Mace Windu wanted him off the ship in case he tried something. They were too enclosed and could end up harming another, if a battle ensued in such close quarters.   
  
"Oh Master Windu you are so melodramatic. What do you expect me to do, draw my saber right here with no place to go? If I did run, Jinn would no doubt be waiting for me. On second thought Master Jinn isn't here is he, at least not at the moment? If he had been here he is the one who would have charged in here like a knight on a white horse to save his little apprentice or soon to be *his*. I am right. I can see it in your face, by your reaction to my words."   
  
With that thought Riley formed his own plan for escape. There were no other Jedi at the landing port, Riley Ja'Reen felt confident enough to know that if Jinn had been at the port it would have been him instead of Mace there to retrieve the child. He also thought his chances would Mace would be better even with his apprentice.   
  
Master Jinn was noted for his saber expertise and Riley was not really sure he could handle the bigger Jedi. He thought Mace would be the easier adversary to take out if he had to choose..   
  
//Jinn would have been the one to come in and demand he release Obi. Either that or just out and out engage in a fight with the me on the ship. Qui-Gon does not control his emotions as well as Master Windu does. I suppose that is why Windu is the one who sits on the council; because of Jinn's reckless abandon.//   
  
As soon as the two in their seat rose to disembark, Sierra grabbed her little brother and pulled him back to her. She allowed Master Windu and Knight Ja'Reen to leave the ship first.   
  
Mace wanted to disarm the knight before he got off the ship but he did not want to alarm the people that sat waiting for take off. He decided he would just have to wait and do it once off the ship. Mace knew that would possibly give the knight time to attempt an attack or escape but he would have to handle it as it came he thought.   
  
No sooner had they stepped off the steps of the ships than Mae and Riley caught sight of Master Jinn both at the same time. Mace's acknowledgement to his friend of the rescue of his future padawan was just the time Riley needed to pushed himself away from Mace, twirl and when he faced him again Knight Ja'Reen was armed.   
  
Sierra instinctively shoved her little brother to the side and drew her own saber. It was Master Jinn who came up beside her and touched her arm holding the saber. Attend me Padawan. Don't make a move until or unless I tell you too."   
  
'Sierra, a master in her own right of defiance and even more defiant retorts voiced her opinion.   
  
"Master Jinn, need I remind you that you are not my master and my master is in harm's way. I plan t do anything in my power to aid him in his escape."   
  
"Pipe down Sierra, This I am not a crotchety antiquated council member you have to prattle rules too. I am your master's best friend and hopefully yours as well. The only thing you will do if you do not listen is get yourself and possible your master killed as well."   
  
Master Windu heard the comment about council masters and raised one eyebrow in disapporval of Jinn's assessment of them, himself included, before he directed his apprentice to listen to Qui-Gon.   
  
"Please padawan, for once in your stubborn life listen to Qui-Gon."   
  
"Yes little girl listen or you all might end of dead, down to that little boy there you all have so faithfully searched for. You have found him, but you will not keep him. It will be over my dead body."   
  
"Oh is that a promise? If it is, I am more than willing to fulfill it."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes doubled in size and their blue hue coloring grew deeper in color . He had never heard Master Jinn, *his* Qui-Gon speak to someone so cruelly. He didn't even know the big master had it in him; to speak with so much venomous vengeance to another living being. Obi-Wan believed Master Jinn meant every word he said….......  
  
PEACE ewen 


	7. A Look Into The Future!

Qui-Gon, no sooner voiced a threat of his own to Obi-Wan's kidnapper than Ja' Reen reacted to being captured. He elbowed Mace in the ribs. When Master Windu bent over to catch his breath, Ja' Reen fought his way out of the Jedi master's grip. Sierra stepped forward a little to see about her master. When she did, Knight Ja'Reen jerked her toward him to make himself a human shield out of Obi-Wan's older sister. Obi was still out of his reach and Qui-Gon stood his ground, his saber now glowing and ready.   
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Master Jinn. You wouldn't want to be the cause of your new little apprentice watching his sister die now would you? Just step back."   
  
Jinn grabbed Mace by the arm just below the elbow and pulled him with him. Mace fought him at first. He wanted to do something to help his apprentice.   
  
"Hold on my old friend. Jumping in there would only cause even more trouble. Let's just do what Riley wants, O.K.? Knight Riley what is it you *DO* want?"   
  
Ja'Reen kept his gaze fixed on the two Jedi masters as he stepped backward, dragging Sierra with him. He paid little or no attention to the little apprentice just to his left but out of eyesight while watching the masters. Obi-Wan could see Riley Ja'Reen inching his way further and further away, his escape imminent. That would not have been so bad had he escaped. However, he had Obi's sister, who fought against it, but would remain an unwilling hostage for ever how long Obi's former master wanted to keep her..   
  
Lots of thoughts ran through Obi-Wan's mind, but the most important one was his sister's welfare. He remembered the lessons taught through the reading and knowledge of the samurai warriors' creed. Sometimes they were caught without weapons, although they had numerous sized ones, even down to the smaller one which they carried to bed them.   
  
Tiajutsu or as some called it later Ju justsu was a term used for grappling with ones opponent when a samurai for some reason became unarmed. In that moment Obi-Wan knew what he must do.   
  
He quickly discarded his robe and flew in the air toward his sister's captor, Ja'Reen. His left was leg bent behind him and the right one extended out in front of him as his weapon. Luckily Sierra's reflexes were quicker than Ja'Reen's. She saw the human projectile coming straight for them and she got out of Obi's path with just a quick sidestep while the knight still kept his grip on her. However she did not remain a hostage long when Obi-Wan successfully landed his blow.   
  
With the flying leap, the Jedi apprentice's foot landed squarely and full force in the middle of Ja'Reen's chest. He automatically let go of Sierra who ran toward her master while she activated her saber.   
  
Qui-Gon watched in amazement as Obi-Wan landed on both feet only to do a complete turn around and with each turn he picked up one foot then the other and used them as weapons. The Jedi boots became weapons themselves as Obi-Wan kicked at the man's face while in mid-air. The once confident, sure Jedi knight was now on the ground on his knees and Qui-Gon supposed the way his head was reeling around, he was out of it, didn't even know what hit him.   
  
Knight Riley Ja'Reen didn't know that the very thing he criticized the child for, his knowledge of the samurai warrior techniques had taken him down. Yes Jinn's little Jedi-turned-samurai warrior, Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one who saved them all with his antiquated Samurai moves.   
  
Sierra and Mace took care of Ja'Reen. Mace used a force hold on the knight before he had time to counteract it with anything else.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his Qui-Gon with the most sheepish grin on his face that Qui-Gon matched with his own.   
  
Had everyone not been around, Obi-Wan would have liked to have run to his future master and jump right in his arms, but after all,   
  
//I am a Jedi apprentice, I can't be seen cuddled in my master's arms. Well my almost master.//   
  
The new little apprentice turned three shades of red when he was answered by his future master through their ever-growing training bond.   
  
//I feel much as you do Obi-Wan, but of course I am the staunch Jedi master and I can't be seen cuddling my apprentice out here in the public. It is enough to know we both feel the same way. When we get back to *OUR* quarters, I will show you how to make the best Qualla frost sundae on this planet. I am famous for it. You'll see!! //  
  
The twinkle in the big Jedi's eyes and along with his smile let Obi-Wan see how pleased he was with the outcome and the prospect of him becoming his apprentice.   
  
Still with a blush to his face the little apprentice smiled as his sister and Mace walked over. His sister's master put his arm around Obi's shoulders.   
  
"I have never seen moves like that!! I have watched your katas done in the samurai tradition but this hand to hand combat, well it is something we need to teach our padawans. I plan to discuss it with the other saber instructors once I have spoken to the council about it. We might need you along with some copies for study of the Samurai history."   
  
"O.K. Master Mace. Thanks for the compliment. That hand to hand combat is called grappling. Well it was back in the feudal days of the Japanese Samurai."   
  
Mace lifted his arm from Obi's shoulders and as soon as he did Sierra knuckled her brother's head on his spiked hair hard enough to hurt.   
  
"Alright Show-Off, my master didn't mean we had to start a history class right now."   
  
"Oh Sierra, I didn't mean….. I just wanted to tell him what it's called, correctly called."   
  
Obi thought he really had done something wrong. Qui-Gon pulled the boy to him as Sierra and Mace went back to their prisoner.   
  
"It's alright Obi. You will have to learn to lighten up. Your sister was just teasing you."   
  
""I am sorry Master. With my old master their was very little teasing share between us.."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the man who failed miserably as his first master.   
  
"I wasn't really allowed to relax….You know have fun and everything."   
  
Qui-Gon only nodded his understanding to the boy. He realized how hard it must have been to be under the edicts of such a master as Ja'Reen had been to Obi-Wan. He would have to strengthen the boy's faith in himself. As for Master Jinn, he had all the trust and faith in the boy he needed. He did not need anything to strengthen his trust in Obi-Wan. The lack of confidence in stilled in Obi-Wan by his parents only continued in relentless abandonment by Riley Ja'Reen.   
  
//Obi-Wan will listen well and become a great Jedi knight. He just needs confidence instilled in him and I will see that it is. That is of course if I can keep Master Yoda from spoiling his new grand padawan.//   
  
###Two weeks later#   
  
A bedraggled looking Master Mace Windu hurried down the hall. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, the master's meditation area. It was a large room with tables and chairs in a kitchenette, a library small but efficient for reading, and a lounge area for *MASTER'S ONLY*. The council set it up but it really wasn't for meditations, although one could meditate there. It was a place that the master with padawans who just wanted to get away from it all. Just like parents even master's needed a break from their *children* and Mace could think of no better time to take that break. He just spent two hours trying to convince his stubborn apprentice, Sierra Kenobi that she could not change the fourth rotation movement in the Seventh ribbon kata or it wouldn't *be* the seventh kata.   
  
//I wonder if Qui-Gon is having this much trouble with his little Kenobi as I have with the big one? //  
  
When he opened the door to the master's private area his mental question was answer. Jinn sat slumped over on the common area couch, head in hand, deep in thought, and a pained expression on his face from those thoughts.   
  
"That bad Master Jinn? Rough day training?"   
  
Even though Mace had just gone through a similar day he guessed he wasn't past teasing his friend.   
  
A smirk and an unfriendly one at than formed on Jinn's face.   
  
"Just shut that door behind you and do me a favor, lock it."   
  
"What if another master wants to shirk his responsibilities for awhile? What will he do?"   
  
"He'll have to find his own place to hide. I don't feel like being ribbed by another young master who has the most "perfect of padawans", or so they say."   
  
"AH….Parenthood, isn't it grand? Although I must confess I didn't think you would fit."   
  
Jinn raised his head out from his clasped hands that cradled it and glared evilly at his friend who stood before him.   
  
"What are you talking about Windu? Fit …Fit where?"   
  
"I didn't think that overgrown, over stretched body of yours would fit around Obi-Wan's little finger, but evidently you do. I can see that fuzzy confused look that says I have done everything the kids ask of me, now what."   
  
Jinn got up straightened his tunic and went to grab a cup of tea.   
  
"Bull, you don't know what you are talking about. It's not just Obi-Wan. I am ganged up on by my own former master. If it were only a small child, I wouldn't have these difficulties that I do. Let me assure you I can one little apprentice without the help or direction from you, * old wise one*."   
  
Mace sat down where Qui-Gon had been and looked up at his old friend.   
  
"Sure you can handle just anything that comes your way. How come I don't believe that? Just what difficulties is it you have with your new little padawan. Is he disobedient? Does he not try? Is he lacking in training you thought he should have already."   
  
"No, no it's nothing like that. You are not listening Windu. Open your ears. Obi-Wan is a good apprentice. Well he is good and dutiful when I can keep that old crony of a master of mine away from him. I don't know how many times I have tried to impress upon Yoda that Obi still his Jedi saber training but does he listen?"   
  
Mace slapped his knee, leaned back on the sofa and stretched his long muscular legs.   
  
"So it's not only a padawan issue. It's an old master's inference that has you look like you haven't slept in a week."   
  
"Yes, here take a look at this."   
  
Jinn went over to one of the numerous holo view screens hooked up to the just as many training rooms. A master could put their apprentice in a training room and watch unknown to his apprentice, their practice session from the Master's rec room.   
  
The holo view switched one revealed Jinn's former master and present apprentice in the grappling exercise Obi-Wan successfully used on Knight Riley Ja' Reen. That is why he was incarcerated for kidnapping charges and when released would be banished from the temple and Coruscant forever.   
  
"Well what is wrong with that? Master Yoda said he wanted to teach one of the samarium classes himself. He can't very well teach it until he learns it, can he? "   
  
Jinn sat down along side Master Windu and slumped his shoulders.   
  
"I suppose not, but I have little time with my own apprentice. Yoda snaps him away from me."   
  
"Oh, so you are suffering from padawan withdrawal."   
  
"Mace you have totally lost your mind. Did Sierra do that to you? What in the name of sith is padawan withdrawal?"   
  
"Simple you can't stand to be around them sometimes, but yet you can't stand not too."   
  
Jinn laughed, but it was a laugh out of pure frustration and not humor..   
  
"I suppose you are right. I do miss him around. This past week he has spent every spare moment with Master Yoda."   
  
The holo view screen was still switched on and through the intercom came the commanding but cracking voice of Yoda. Both Jinn and Windu looked up to see the little green master with his face pressed right up against the holo camera in the training room.   
  
The surprised expression on both of their faces was from being caught in the act of *gossiping* about the high master of the Jeid council.   
  
"Put a sock in it, you will Qui-Gon. Overheard you I did. You, I also heard Mace Windu. Twitching ears sure sign it is spoke of I am. Felt that I did. Good thing it was, turned the comm on from here I did. After today, have your padawan all to yourself you will. Help me he has to learn the samurai ways. In turn I help the others. Selfish you are. One day come to me you will and beg me to take the child off you hands awhile. Do it, I will not. Raise him yourself you will."   
  
Both masters laughed. Mace did not doubt Yoda's words. He had almost successfully trained one Kenobi to knighthood and if Obi-Wan was half as much trouble as Sierra was then Jinn would have his hands full.   
  
//I have a feeling the boy won't be half as much trouble. If I am right, Obi-Wan Kenobi will be *DOUBLE* the trouble his sister was for me over the last eight yers, though I enjoyed every precious moment of it.. Jinn will acquire a few more gray hairs by the time he successfully trains this one, no doubt. With Sierra almost ready for knighthood, my child-rearing days all but over, all I have to do is kick back and watch!!//   
  
Qui-Gon, no sooner voiced a threat of his own to Obi-Wan's kidnapper than Ja' Reen reacted to being captured. He elbowed Mace in the ribs. When Master Windu bent over to catch his breath, Ja' Reen fought his way out of the Jedi master's grip. Sierra stepped forward a little to see about her master. When she did, Knight Ja'Reen jerked her toward him to make himself a human shield out of Obi-Wans lolder sister. Obi was still out of his reach and Qui-Gon stood his ground, his saber now glowing and ready.   
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Master Jinn. You wouldn't want to be the cause of your new little apprentice watching his sister die now would you? Just step back."   
  
Jinn grabbed Mace by the arm just below the elbow and pulled him with him. Mace fought him at first. He wanted to do something to help his apprentice.   
  
"Hold on my old friend. Jumping in there would only cause even more trouble. Let's just do what Riley wants, O.K.? Knight Riley what is it you *DO* want?"   
  
Ja'Reen kept his gaze fixed on the two Jedi masters as he stepped backward, dragging Sierra with him. He paid little or no attention to the little apprentice just to his left but out of eyesight while watching the masters. Obi-Wan could see Riley Ja'Reen inching his way further and further away, his escape imminent. That would not have been so bad had he escaped. However, he had Obi's sister, who fought against it, but would remain an unwilling hostage for ever how long Obi's former master wanted to keep her..   
  
Lots of thoughts ran through Obi-Wan's mind, but the most important one was his sister's welfare. He remembered the lessons taught through the reading and knowledge of the samurai warriors' creed. Sometimes they were caught without weapons, although they had numerous sized ones, even down to the smaller one which they carried to bed them.   
  
Tiajutsu or as some called it later Ju justsu was a term used for grappling with ones opponent when a samurai for some reason became unarmed. In that moment Obi-Wan knew what he must do.   
  
He quickly discarded his robe and flew in the air toward his sister's captor, Ja'Reen. His left was leg bent behind him and the right one extended out in front of him as his weapon. Luckily Sierra's reflexes were quicker than Ja'Reen's. She saw the human projectile coming straight for them and she got out of Obi's path with just a quick sidestep while the knight still kept his grip on her. However she did not remain a hostage long when Obi-Wan successfully landed his blow.   
  
With the flying leap, the Jedi apprentice's foot landed squarely and full force in the middle of Ja'Reen's chest. He automatically let go of Sierra who ran toward her master while she activated her saber.   
  
Qui-Gon watched in amazement as Obi-Wan landed on both feet only to do a complete turn around and with each turn he picked up one foot then the other and used them as weapons. The Jedi boots became weapons themselves as Obi-Wan kicked at the man's face while in mid-air. The once confident, sure Jedi knight was now on the ground on his knees and Qui-Gon supposed the way his head was reeling around, he was out of it, didn't even know what hit him.   
  
Knight Riley Ja'Reen didn't know that the very thing he criticized the child for, his knowledge of the samurai warrior techniques had taken him down. Yes Jinn's little Jedi-turned-samurai warrior, Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one who saved them all with his antiquated Samauari moves.   
  
Sierra and Mace took care of Ja'Reen. Mace used a force hold on the knight before he had time to counteract it with anything else.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his Qui-Gon with the most sheepish grin on his face that Qui-Gon matched with his own.   
  
Had everyone not been around, Obi-Wan would have liked to have run to his future master and jump right in his arms, but after all,   
  
//I am a Jedi apprentice, I can't be seen cuddled in my master's arms. Well my almost master. //  
  
The new little apprentice turned three shades of red when he was answered by his future master through their ever-growing training bond.   
  
//I feel much as you do Obi-Wan, but of course I am the staunch Jedi master and I can't be seen cuddling my apprentice out here in the public. It is enough to know we both feel the same way. When we get back to *OUR* quarters, I will show you how to make the best Qualla frost sundae on this planet. I am famous for it. You'll see!! //  
  
The twinkle in the big Jedi's eyes and along with his smile let Obi-Wan see how pleased he was with the outcome and the prospect of him becoming his apprentice.   
  
Still with a blush to his face the little apprentice smiled as his sister and Mace walked over. His sister's master put his arm around Obi's shoulders.   
  
"I have never seen moves like that!! I have watched your katas done in the samurai tradition but this hand to hand combat, well it is something we need to teach our padawans. I plan to discuss it with the other saber instructors once I have spoken to the council about it. We might need you along with some copies for study of the Samurai history."   
  
"O.K. Master Mace. Thanks for the compliment. That hand to hand combat is called grappling. Well it was back in the feudal days of the Japanese Samurai."   
  
Mace lifted his arm from Obi's shoulders and as soon as he did Sierra knuckled her brother's head on his spiked hair hard enough to hurt.   
  
"Alright Show-Off, my master didn't mean we had to start a history class right now."   
  
"Oh Sierra, I didn't mean….. I just wanted to tell him what it's called, correctly called."   
  
Obi thought he really had done something wrong. Qui-Gon pulled the boy to him as Sierra and Mace went back to their prisoner.   
  
"It's alright Obi. You will have to learn to lighten up. Your sister was just teasing you."   
  
""I am sorry Master. With my old master their was very little teasing share between us.."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the man who failed miserably as his first master.   
  
"I wasn't really allowed to relax….You know have fun and everything."   
  
Qui-Gon only nodded his understanding to the boy. He realized how hard it must have been to be under the edicts of such a master as Ja'Reen had been to Obi-Wan. He would have to strengthen the boy's faith in himself. As for Master Jinn, he had all the trust and faith in the boy he needed. He did not need anything to strengthen his trust in Obi-Wan. The lack of confidence in stilled in Obi-Wan by his parents only continued in relentless abandonment by Riley Ja'Reen.   
  
//Obi-Wan will listen well and become a great Jedi knight. He just needs confidence instilled in him and I will see that it is. That is of course if I can keep Master Yoda from spoiling his new grand padawan.//   
  
###Two weeks later#   
  
A bedraggled looking Master Mace Windu hurried down the hall. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, the master's meditation area. It was a large room with tables and chairs in a kitchenette, a library small but efficient for reading, and a lounge area for *MASTER'S ONLY*. The council set it up but it really wasn't for meditations, although one could meditate there. It was a place that the master with padawans who just wanted to get away from it all. Just like parents even master's needed a break from their *children* and Mace could think of no better time to take that break. He just spent two hours trying to convince his stubborn apprentice, Sierra Kenobi that she could not change the fourth rotation movement in the Seventh ribbon kata or it wouldn't *be* the seventh kata.   
  
//I wonder if Qui-Gon is having this much trouble with his little Kenobi as I have with the big one?//   
  
When he opened the door to the master's private area his mental question was answer. Jinn sat slumped over on the common area couch, head in hand, deep in thought, and a pained expression on his face from those thoughts.   
  
"That bad Master Jinn? Rough day training?"   
  
Even though Mace had just gone through a similar day he guessed he wasn't past teasing his friend.   
  
A smirk and an unfriendly one at than formed on Jinn's face.   
  
"Just shut that door behind you and do me a favor, lock it."   
  
"What if another master wants to shirk his responsibilities for awhile? What will he do?"   
  
"He'll have to find his own place to hide. I don't feel like being ribbed by another young master who has the most "perfect of padawans", or so they say."   
  
"AH….Parenthood, isn't it grand? Although I must confess I didn't think you would fit."   
  
Jinn raised his head out from his clasped hands that cradled it and glared evilly at his friend who stood before him.   
  
"What are you talking about Windu? Fit …Fit where?"   
  
"I didn't think that overgrown, over stretched body of yours would fit around Obi-Wan's little finger, but evidently you do. I can see that fuzzy confused look that says I have done everything the kids ask of me, now what."   
  
Jinn got up straightened his tunic and went to grab a cup of tea.   
  
"Bull, you don't know what you are talking about. It's not just Obi-Wan. I am ganged up on by my own former master. If it were only a small child, I wouldn't have these difficulties that I do. Let me assure you I can one little apprentice without the help or direction from you, * old wise one*."   
  
Mace sat down where Qui-Gon had been and looked up at his old friend.   
  
"Sure you can handle just anything that comes your way. How come I don't believe that? Just what difficulties is it you have with your new little padawan. Is he disobedient? Does he not try? Is he lacking in training you thought he should have already."   
  
"No, no it's nothing like that. You are not listening Windu. Open your ears. Obi-Wan is a good apprentice. Well he is good and dutiful when I can keep that old crony of a master of mine away from him. I don't know how many times I have tried to impress upon Yoda that Obi still his Jedi saber training but does he listen?"   
  
Mace slapped his knee, leaned back on the sofa and stretched his long muscular legs.   
  
"So it's not only a padawan issue. It's an old master's inference that has you look like you haven't slept in a week."   
  
"Yes, here take a look at this."   
  
Jinn went over to one of the numerous holo view screens hooked up to the just as many training rooms. A master could put their apprentice in a training room and watch unknown to his apprentice, their practice session from the Master's rec room.   
  
The holo view switched one revealed Jinn's former master and present apprentice in the grappling exercise Obi-Wan successfully used on Knight Riley Ja' Reen. That is why he was incarcerated for kidnapping charges and when released would be banished from the temple and Coruscant forever.   
  
"Well what is wrong with that? Master Yoda said he wanted to teach one of the samarium classes himself. He can't very well teach it until he learns it, can he? "   
  
Jinn sat down along side Master Windu and slumped his shoulders.   
  
"I suppose not, but I have little time with my own apprentice. Yoda snaps him away from me."   
  
"Oh, so you are suffering from padawan withdrawal."   
  
"Mace you have totally lost your mind. Did Sierra do that to you? What in the name of sith is padawan withdrawal?"   
  
"Simple you can't stand to be around them sometimes, but yet you can't stand not too."   
  
Jinn laughed, but it was a laugh out of pure frustration and not humor..   
  
"I suppose you are right. I do miss him around. This past week he has spent every spare moment with Master Yoda."   
  
The holo view screen was still switched on and through the intercom came the commanding but cracking voice of Yoda. Both Jinn and Windu looked up to see the little green master with his face pressed right up against the holo camera in the training room.   
  
The surprised expression on both of their faces was from being caught in the act of *gossiping* about the high master of the Jeid council.   
  
"Put a sock in it, you will Qui-Gon. Overheard you I did. You, I also heard Mace Windu. Twitching ears sure sign it is spoke of I am. Felt that I did. Good thing it was, turned the comm on from here I did. After today, have your padawan all to yourself you will. Help me he has to learn the samurai ways. In turn I help the others. Selfish you are. One day come to me you will and beg me to take the child off you hands awhile. Do it, I will not. Raise him yourself you will."   
  
Both masters laughed. Mace did not doubt Yoda's words. He had almost successfully trained one Kenobi to knighthood and if Obi-Wan was half as much trouble as Sierra was then Jinn would have his hands full.   
  
//I have a feeling the boy won't be half as much trouble. If I am right, Obi-Wan Kenobi will be *DOUBLE* the trouble his sister was for me over the last eight years, though I enjoyed every precious moment of it.. Jinn will acquire a few more gray hairs by the time he successfully trains this one, no doubt. With Sierra almost ready for knighthood, my child-rearing days all but over, all I have to do is kick back and watch!!………//  
  
THE END!!!  
  
THANKS for reading  
  
PEACE ewen 


End file.
